¡Sueño o realidad!
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Yaoi: Naruto y Sasuke se conocen desde niños y se hacen una promesa, pero por cuestiones de trabajo de los padres de Naruto se tiene que ir de Konoha su pueblo natal a la gran ciudad y de a partir suceden ciertas circunstancias que hace que la vida de Naruto se convierta en un verdadero calvario en su mente
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a su creador

Capitulo 1

En un aeropuerto se encontraban dos niños, uno de cabello azabache de unos diez años y un rubio de once años, el azabache agarraba la mano del rubio con los ojos aguados y mordiéndose el labio inferior, el rubio sonreía forzadamente ya que sus padres se alejaron un poco para que pudiera despedirse de su amigo de la infancia pero el azabache se rehusaba a dejarlo ir

-tienes que soltarme, Sasuke, mis papas me esperan y si tardo me dejaran-dijo el rubio con amabilidad para que el azabache le soltara y sobre todo no llorara

-si se van podrías quedarte conmigo, Naruto-el rubio sonrió forzadamente

-entiende que aún somos pequeños para estar juntos-dijo el rubio

-me prometes que volverás por mi?-dijo con tristeza el azabache

-claro que volveré por ti-dijo el rubio sonriendo sinceramente y el azabache sonrió-y cuando vuelva nunca nos separaremos

-nos casaremos y tendremos hijos

-claro que si Sasuke, por eso eres mi primer amor

-y tu el mío-los dos se sonrieron y el azabache soltó la mano del rubio para quitarse su cadena fina de oro con un dije que era de un abanico que representaba el emblema de su familia, el rubio al ver eso hizo lo mismo, se quitó su cadena fina de oro blanco con un dije de un espiral que representaba su familia, se lo intercambiaron y se lo pusieron-te esperaré Naruto

-esto representa que no nos olvidaremos y nos volveremos a ver-dijo el rubio agarrando su nueva cadena de oro y el azabache afirmó con la cabeza

-promesa

-promesa-dijo el rubio para luego darle un beso en la mejilla al azabache que se sonrojó-volveré a Konoha por ti y estaremos juntos asta la eternidad

-no te olvides de mi Naruto por que vayas a la ciudad-dijo el azabache con tristeza pero con la esperanza que volverían a verse y el rubio cumpliría la promesa

 **15 años después**

Naruto Namikaze a sus veintiséis años tenía una vida muy ajetreada, por su empresa que gracias que sus padres y él fueron a la ciudad hicieron que su empresa creciera haciendo que fuese los Namikaze unas de las familias mas adineradas y respetadas del país, pero a parte que Naruto ya era el era el que manejaba la empresa y que iba muy bien, por reuniones, cenas de negocios, nuevos socios, unos de los pasatiempo preferidos de Naruto era tener en su cama una nuevo adquisición cada noche en su apartamento en unos de los edificios mas lujosos y donde vivían personas bastantes adineradas un lugar muy acorde a su estatus, pero Naruto al tener todo lo que quería cuando quería siempre cuando se levantaba por la mañana sentía durante unos segundos que le faltaba algo, que había olvidado algo de su vida sobre todo cuando veía el colgante que llevaba puesto y que no se lo quitaba

Naruto ese día estaba en su oficina y los empleados salieron antes ya que era veinticuatro de diciembre y esa noche se pasaba en familia, el rubio desgraciadamente no la pasaba con sus padres por que estos al no tener que hacerse cargo de la empresa viajaban y en esa época como todos los años se iban a una isla paradisíacas para relajarse de todo, Naruto al terminar de firmar una de las hojas que tenía en la mesa se levantó tranquilamente para ponerse su bufanda, su chaqueta, los guantes y el gorro, ya que hacía frío y estaba nevando, salió de su oficina pensando en la fiesta que iba a ir esa noche, se metió en el ascensor y se apoyó para cerrar los ojos y no pudo evitar hacer una media sonrisa pensando en que chica o Doncel se llevaría a la cama y a si divertirse y por un momento dejar de pensar en lo solo que estaba en esas fiestas, salió del ascensor despidiéndose del guardia y salió caminando, algo que le gustaba hacer, caminar, desde niño le gustaba caminar para sentir el aire fresco o cálido del momento, paró de repente y miró al lado mas concretamente en la otra calle ya que había un parque

-Konoha-susurró Naruto con nostalgia sin saber el por que le vino el pueblo donde se crió y nació-debe de ser la época del año-se dijo a si mismo por recordar ese lugar-allí aún están mis abuelos, si me vieran no me reconocerían-miró al frente-la abuela me mataría por no ir a visitarla al igual que el abuelo-soltó aire sabiendo que Konoha si ibas en avión no estaba tan lejos pero también se podía ir en coche, aunque tardases unas cuantas horas-podría ir-susurró e inconscientemente se tocó el colgante que sabía que alguien se lo regaló pero desgraciadamente no le venía a la memoria, negó con la cabeza y sacó su teléfono y comenzó a caminar asta donde tenía su apartamento que solo estaba a unos quince minutos de su empresa-solo espero que se pongas felices de verme

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-señor Naruto se va?-dijo el portero del edificio un chico de cabello negro y de grandes cejas

-me marcho Lee-dijo Naruto haciendo una sonrisa-cuida de mis peces

-claro que si-dijo Lee bastante enérgico-si preguntan los demás propietarios por ti le diré que necesitaba unas vacaciones

-hace tiempo que no voy a mi pueblo natal-dijo Naruto-te dejo que me sale el avión dentro de dos horas y espero que mis abuelos me preparen una rica cena

-le deseo buen viaje y una feliz navidad

-lo mismo digo Lee-dijo Naruto saliendo del edificio

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Esperó Naruto una media hora para recoger su maleta y maldijo a todos las personas por la tardanza, pero al salir al aeropuerto algo le llenó de felicidad y nostalgia, sabía que hacia muchos años no había ido a Konoha y la verdad que ahora lo pensaba la había echado de menos

-tengo ganas de ver vuestras caras, abuelos-dijo divertido Naruto bajándose su gorro de lana ya que se le había subido un poco a parte que en Konoha también estaban en temporada de nieve aunque no tanto como en Tokyo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En una casa modesta, se encontraba una mujer rubia de grandes pechos y que no aparentaba su edad preparando la mesa para la cena en compañía de un chico azabache de ojos del mismo color, con apariencia delicada, que tenía veinticinco años, el chico parecía feliz pero su mirada negra tenía un toque de tristeza y de esperanza

-seremos cuatro, Tsunade?-dijo un chico de pelo azabache con coleta baja de unos treinta años

-parece que si, Itachi-dijo Tsunade con enfado

-entiendo que Kushina como Minato siempre estén de viaje, pero ese nieto nuestro se olvide que tiene unos abuelos que pueden morir en cualquier momento-dijo un hombre de cabellera larga y blanca

-Jiraya no digas eso-dijo llena de furia Tsunade

-pero querida no somos unos jovencitos ya tenemos una edad-dijo Jiraya-y es capaz Naruto que el día de nuestro entierro nos envíe un ramo de flores olvidándose que somos sus abuelos adorados

-quiero pensar que tiene mucho trabajo-susurró el mas joven de los azabaches y los otros tres le miraron-cuando tenga menos trabajo vendrá-miró por la ventana-por mi-susurró para él-no te has olvidadazo de mi, Naruto

-Sasuke-susurró Itachi con tristeza pero a la vez enfadado ya que no entendía por que su hermano menor se aferraba de esa forma a una persona que ni siquiera había llamado por teléfono a sus abuelos y eso significaba que podría haberse olvidado de su pequeño hermano que se aferraba a esa persona por la promesa que se hicieron

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Naruto salió del taxi, sacó su maleta ya que se quedaría como mucho tres días en Konoha, pagó el taxi y miró la casa que tenía en frente con una sonrisa, ya que le invadía un sentimiento de nostalgia por lo que había vivido en esa casa con sus padres, abuelos y él sobre todo en la época de Navidad, su sonrisa se fue al recordar lo bien que lo pasaban todos juntos en esas fechas y lo que había perdido tanto él como sus padres en pasar esas fechas con sus abuelos

-y vecinos-susurró sin darse cuenta ya que miró a la casa de al lago que tenía las luces apagadas-que se le va hacer-se dijo e iba a comenzar a caminar a la casa asta que escuchó unos pasos como si alguien se acercase a él, miró y vio a una mujer mayor, con el cabello blanco, bajita y ´vestía de blanco, Naruto alzó una ceja sin entender el por que esa mujer vestía de esa forma pero se percató que la mujer podría ser una vagabunda

-joven podrías darme algo para esta noche que es en familia-dijo con tristeza la mujer y el rubio solo se miró los bolsillos de su abrigo sacando algo de dinero y se lo dio

-no tengo nada mas, señora-dijo Naruto y la mujer le sonrió

-muchas gracias, los jóvenes de ahora no se compadecen de una anciana que no tiene asilo en estos días

-quiere venir conmigo? No creo que le importe a mi abuela-dijo con sinceridad Naruto-aunque me libraría si viene conmigo un gran regaño de parte de ella-sonrió

-gracias muchacho pero no aceptaré, me conformo por lo amable que has sido conmigo-dijo la mujer y agarró con sus dos manos la mano libre del rubio

-sinceramente no me gustaría que estuviera esta noche sola-la anciana sonrió

-sabes lo que veo en tu mirada como en tu mano-dijo la anciana mirando ahora la palma de la mano del rubio-que lo tienes todo, dinero, un buen trabajo, mujeres, Donceles, esas cosas las tienen a tus pies-el rubio abrió los ojos mirándola y tragó duro-pero no tienes amor ni cariño, te falta algo que lo tienes mas cerca de lo que crees, que siempre tuviste y olvidaste

-de … de que habla?-dijo desconcertado y la anciana sonrió

-por a ver sido tan amable conmigo y a ver sido sincero , cambiaré tu futuro cuando menos te lo esperes-dijo seria y el rubio quitó su mano rápido de entre las manos de la anciana

-disculpe pero tengo que irme-dijo el rubio alejándose de la anciana para ir a la puerta de la casa de su abuela

-feliz Navidad, Naruto Namikaze-dijo la anciana y el rubio paró unos segundos sin moverse sabiendo que en ningún momento le había dicho a la anciana su nombre ni su apellido, se giró un momento para mirar donde estaba la anciana y en ese lugar no había nadie, volvió a mirar la puerta sin entender lo de esa situación y negó con la cabeza para luego tocar la puerta mentalizándose el regaño de sus abuelos y asta el golpe de su abuela

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa bien decorada para esa noche, siempre solían reunirse los cuatro en esas fechas ya que Sasuke e Itachi después de la muerte de sus padres estaban solos y Tsunade y Jiraya al estar los dos solos decidieron pasar esas fechas juntos como familia, iban a comenzar a cenar cuando escucharon la puerta, los cuatro se miraron como diciéndose si esperaban a alguien

-esperáis a alguien?-dijo Itachi

-no-dijo Jiraya y se quedaron sin decir ni hacer nada asta que volvieron a escuchar la puerta y es cuando Jiraya decidió levantarse de su asiento y fue hacia la puerta, los otros tres se quedaron sentados en sus sitios esperando a que llegara Jiraya para comenzar a cenar los cuatro juntos

-está tardando-dijo Tsunade sin escuchar nada ni siquiera a su esposo hablando con la persona que había tocado la puerta, la mujer decidió levantarse e ir a ver que pasaba

-Naruto eres tú-se escuchó el grito de Jiraya y Tsunade corrió hacia la puerta, los dos hermanos se miraron y se levantaron lentamente

-Naruto-gritó Tsunade arrastrando a Naruto asta la sala seguido de Jiraya, los dos tenían una gran sonrisa-como has crecido

-recuerdo que eras un renacuajo, enano-dijo Jiraya revolviendo los cabellos del rubio-como te pareces a mi hijo Minato

-suelen decirme eso-dijo Naruto abrazando fuertemente a su abuela que esta al separarse golpeó la cabeza de su nieto-por que me golpeas-sobándose el lugar goleado

-por no llamar, ni visitarnos, tus padres lo hacían-recriminó Tsunade

-eres un mal nieto-dijo Jiraya negando con la cabeza

-es que los estudios me absorbían mucho tiempo y ahora el trabajo-dijo Naruto-papa y mama me dieron la empresa y ellos no paran de viajar y tengo bastante trabajo para mi solo, los empleados me ayudan, pero no hablemos de eso, he venido a pasar unos días y volveré a Tokyo, no puedo dejar mi trabajo por mucho tiempo -los dos mas mayores se miraron e hicieron un suspiro

-entendemos que si te quedas muchos días pueden ser perdidas para la empresa-dijo Jiraya

-no hablemos de eso-dijo Naruto

-pero quítate todo eso que llevas encima-dijo Jiraya y Naruto le sonrió empezando a quitarse los guantes, luego el abrigo, la bufanda y por último el gorro de lana, Tsunade lo cogió todo y salió de la sala para guardar esas prendas-tus padres saben que estás aquí?

-no soy un niño abuelo-dijo Naruto y Jiraya le sonrió con picardía-y les dije que vendría a pasar unos días con vosotros y a comparar si las fiestas de este pueblo son iguales que las de Tokyo-el rubio miró a los dos azabaches, el mas mayor solo le miraba serio y el mas pequeño miraba al rubio con anhelo y asta con una pequeña sonrisa, Naruto solo le miraba

-me imagino que querrás comparar a los Donceles y a las chicas de aquí de la ciudad-dijo Jiraya

-soy un caballero, no suelo comparar-dijo Naruto y miró a su abuelo-aunque no estaría mal probar-sonrió y Jiraya al ver a Tsunade carraspeó y miró a los dos azabache

-Naruto te acuerdas de ellos dos?-dijo Jiraya

-claro que debe de acordarse-dijo Tsunade acercándose a los dos azabache mientras el rubio los miraba serio-sobre todo de Sasuke-puso la mano del nombrado-siempre estabais juntos, cuando estabais separados hacíais berrinche-negó con la cabeza Tsunade-erais unos niños muy traviesos

-asta decíais que os ibais a casar-dijo Jiraya riendo divertido y Naruto le miró

-son los vecinos de al lado-acabó Tsunade con una sonrisa y Naruto los volvió a mirar

-perdonar pero no os recuerdo-dijo Naruto-hace muchos años eso?-miró a su abuela que le miraba sorprendida y miró a Sasuke que pena y que este tenía la cabeza gacha

-la última que os visteis fue cuando te fuiste de Konoha-dijo Jiraya mirando a Sasuke

-te pondré el cubierto para cenar todos juntos-dijo Tsunade

-gracias abuela-dijo Naruto sonriendo y se acercó a los dos azabache-siento no recordaron, pero es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza-se rascó la cabeza y haciendo una sonrisa tonto-aunque podemos comenzar desde el principio-sonrió sinceramente-soy Naruto Namikaze-el azabache de pelo largo frunció el ceño como si quisiera matar al rubio

-Sasuke Uchiha-susurró-y él es mi hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha

-espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo Naruto

-lo mejor es que nos sentemos todos-dijo Tsunade entrando a la sala con los cubiertos y plato para su nieto

La cena transcurrió entre anécdotas de Naruto de lo que ha hecho en todos esos años, las risas de él y de su abuelo era lo que mas se escuchaba en esa cena y asta cuando acabaron, cuando Sasuke y Tsunade recogieron la mesa se sentaron en el sofá para tomar té o café con pastas y con la televisión encendida en un programa de música navideña

-Naruto te imaginaba un hombre de esos serios, sin escrúpulos y en trajeados asta los dientes-dijo Jiraya-pero me alegra que tus padres no te haya dejado ser un chico de esos egocéntricos que cree que es el mejor del mundo

-conozco a muchos de esos-dijo Naruto-pero a mi no me gusta ser una persona superficial-se encogió de hombros-no te niego que cuando quiero algo lo tengo, pero sin presumir que tengo mucho, quiero que vean como soy de verdad, pero se que las personas se acercan a mi por el dinero que tengo

-entonces no tienes una pareja estable-dijo serio Itachi

-no-dijo serio Naruto-sabes una cosa, no soy tonto y se que las chicas y Donceles se acercan a mi por el dinero por el estatus social, por eso yo me aprovecho, obtengo de ellos lo que quiero y ellos no obtienen lo que quieren, dos pueden jugar a ese juego-cogió una de las pastas de la mesa-todos son muy superficiales, nadie es amigo de nadie y tengo asumido que nunca encontraré a una pareja que me quiera por lo que soy solo me querrán por lo que tengo-Itachi solo miró el líquido de su café sin saber que decir y hubo silencio unos segundos que solo se escuchaba la música de la televisión y después la música del teléfono del rubio que este tocó la tecla para escuchar en altavoz a la persona que le llamaban

 _-Naru-_ se escuchaba la voz de una chica que se notaba que estaba algo ebria y música de fondo- _no te veo por ningún lado, pero te espero en la habitación vip ha divertirnos los dos_

-Lucy, creo que hoy no nos vamos a divertir

- _no te gusta lo que te hago?-_ dijo con pena la chica- _voy a mejorar, mi amor-_ Naruto rodó los ojos y Jiraya sonreía como un pervertido, Itachi lo hacía disimuladamente, Tsunade negaba con la cabeza y Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido mirando el teléfono como si quisiera destruirlo

-Luzy en este momento no puedo por que estoy en otro lugar

- _estás con alguna zorra o Doncel de cuarta?_

 _-_ Luzy-dijo serio Naruto

- _me prometiste que soy la mejor en todo lo que te hago_

 _-_ Luzy dentro de dos o tres días volveré a Tokyo

- _eso quiere decir que estás con alguien en estos días_

 _-_ si está con alguien-dijo con enfado Sasuke-está conmigo y como vuelvas a molestarlo te golpearé asta romperme la mano, ramera-y sin mas colgó dejando a todos atónitos y Sasuke al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho por estar enfadado por escuchar a esa mujer y que el rubio no la cortaba con alguna mala palabra solo se enfadó y dijo lo que dijo sin pensar y al notar la mirada de todos en él y se sonrojó avergonzado, Naruto solo le sonrió para reanudar la conversación que tenían antes de la llamada, estuvieron conservando unos minutos

-y en este pueblo donde suele divertirse la juventud?-dijo Naruto mirando mas concretamente a Sasuke

-como debes saber nosotros ya no tenemos edad para fiestas-dijo Jiraya

-debe de saber Sasuke-dijo Tsunade mirando al nombrado con una sonrisa

-en el centro hay un lugar para las personas de nuestra edad-dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio detenidamente

-a que esperamos a ir-dijo Naruto levantándose-vendrás con nosotros Itachi?

-lo siento, pero me gustas los lugares tranquilos-dijo Itachi con una media sonrisa

-entonces, Sasuke y yo nos vamos a divertir, que la noche es joven-dijo alegre Naruto-me prestarías tu coche abuelo?

-solo espero que me lo devuelvas entero-dijo Jiraya divertido levantándose para ir a buscar la llaves del coche

-voy a por mi abrigo-dijo Naruto

-te acompaño-dijo Tsunade y la mujer se fue detrás de su nieto quedando en la sala los dos hermanos Uchiha

-Sasuke aprovecha para que te recuerde-susurró Itachi en el oído de su hermano y este sopló, en ese momento volvió los dos rubios, Naruto acabando de ponerse su abrigo con la bufanda, con los guantes en la mano y el gorro y Tsunade con el abrigo y la bufanda de Sasuke

-gracias Tsunade-agradeció Sasuke a la mujer por traerle el abrigo y la mujer le sonrió

-espero divertirme-dijo Naruto cogiendo las llaves del coche ya que se las entregaba su abuelo

-cuando antes os vayáis antes comenzaréis a divertiros-dijo Jiraya con picardía

-claro que nos divertiremos, abuelo-dijo Naruto y miró al azabache menor-nos vamos Sasuke?

-si-dijo Sasuke ya preparado como el rubio y los dos salieron de la casa y fueron hacia el coche de Jiraya ya que le indico Sasuke cual era

-este coche tiene años-dijo Naruto ya sentado en la parte del conductor y Sasuke del copiloto-solo espero que no se pare mientras estoy conduciendo esta chatarra-Sasuke frunció el ceño por lo dicho por el rubio para fijarse un poco mas en el rubio, y solo podía ver que tenía algún anillo en los dedos de las dos manos y tenía un pendiente de aro de oro en una oreja y otro normal en la otra pero con un pequeño diamante, miró al frente el azabache pensando que Naruto podría ser un chico superficial ya que en todos esos años que no se habían visto el rubio había ganado mucho dinero y era una persona conocida por sus ganancias en el negocio que abrió sus padres hace años-indícame donde tenemos que ir-dijo mirando al frente Naruto ya que había comenzado a conducir

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado unas horas desde que llegaron Naruto y Sasuke al lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta, el lugar era un almacén improvisado que tenía pinta de tener muchos años, no había mesas ni sillas donde sentarse y la música se escuchaba a todo volumen, pero lo peor de todo es que para Naruto la barra era improvisada que parecía que si la movías con un poco de fuerza se desmontaría, pero eso no era todo, ya que se fijó en el techo de ese lugar donde se estaba haciendo esa fiesta y tenía grietas que si por casualidad se pusiera a llover se mojarían, Naruto no podía evitar hacer de vez en cuando algunas muecas de desagrado por el lugar pero prefirió fijarse en las personas que estaban divirtiéndose muy diferentes a las personas con las que suele ir a divertirse, suspiró con desgano deseando estar en las fiestas de sus supuestos amigos pero si estaba en ese lugar era para pasar unos días con sus abuelos y por que ese lugar donde estaba le vino de repente a su mente, siguió mirando el lugar con su vaso lleno de vodka con menta por si veía alguna chica o Doncel que le llamara la atención pero por ahora nadie le llamaba la atención, escuchó a su lado un murmullo y se acordó que tenía al azabache que conoció a la casa de su abuela y que se le hacía bastante difícil recordar su nombre hablando de algo que no había prestado atención, se fijó en los labios del azabache que se movían asta que al final dejó de moverse

-Naruto me has escuchado?-dijo el azabache apenado

-claro-dijo Naruto forzadamente ya que no había escuchado nada y vio la sonrisa del azabache e intentó recordar su nombre-tú hermano se llama Itachi, cierto?-dijo por si recordaba el nombre del azabache o por si él mismo se lo decía

-mi hermano parece serio, pero es muy agradable, además me protege demasiado, sobre todo desde que mis padres murieron-sonrió forzadamente el azabache

-lo siento, lo de tus padres

-hace tiempo de eso-susurró el azabache dando un sorbo a su vaso, Naruto al no saber que decir miró hacia donde estaban todos bailando y luego al azabache

-quieres bailar?-sonrió Naruto y el azabache le miró

-no soy muy buen bailarín

-yo tampoco-dijo de lo mas normal el rubio y agarró la mano del azabache para ir a la supuesta pista de baile o a si la llamaba el rubio

-Sasuke-dijo una voz alegre bastante cerca de ellos-creí que no vendrías-Naruto vio que era un chico que parecía muy amigo del azabache y frunció el ceño inconscientemente ya que el amigo del azabache pasó su brazo por el cuello del azabache para acercarlo a él y el azabache le sonreía y el otro también pero con mas picardía

-al final decidí venir, Suigetsu-dijo Sasuke

-entonces eso significa que es un si, cierto?-dijo Suigetsu con confianza y con su otra mano hizo que el rubio soltara al azabache y ponerse al frente -sabía que me aceptarías

-es tu pareja, Sasuke?-dijo Naruto cruzando sus brazos en el pecho

-no-dijo rápidamente Sasuke-somos amigos desde hace unos años

-no lo parece-dijo enfadado Naruto

-quien es él?-dijo Suigetsu

-es Naruto-dijo Sasuke y Suigetsu le miró con seriedad al rubio

-no es gran cosa, amor-dijo Suigetsu volviendo a mirar al azabache y le acarició a mejilla

-no me digas a si, sabes que no me gusta-dijo serio Sasuke

-no deberías de ser tan tímido y dejarme enseñarte lo que es el amor y el placer-dijo Suigetsu pasando su mano por el brazo de Sasuke que este suspiró

-déjalo Suigetsu, tú y yo solo somos amigos y no habrá nada mas-dijo con seguridad Sasuke

-pero eso no es justo-dijo Suigetsu-yo estoy aquí y podría darte lo que ese tipo no te va a dar nunca, deja de esperarlo y disfruta conmigo-dijo Suigetsu poniendo sus manos en la mejilla del azabache

-para-susurró Sasuke

-no le escuchas-alzó la voz Naruto enfadado y separando a Suigetsu de Sasuke con brusquedad que el de cabello azul miró enfadado al rubio

-quien te crees quien eres para separarme de mi novio-dijo Suigetsu

-no soy tu novio-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-por que no te largas-dijo Naruto como orden

-y si no quiero, rubio-dijo Suigetsu sonriendo con prepotencia y Naruto también lo hizo acercándose mas a Suigetsu

-si no dejas de molestarle, te golpeare asta desfigurarte tu cara de piraña-amenazó el rubio

-eso quiero verlo rubio-dijo con burla Suigetsu notando que a Naruto no le agradaba que le dijeran rubio

-tú lo has querido-dijo sonriendo Naruto para agarrar el brazo de Suigetsu y sacarlo de ese lugar para que nadie se metiera

-donde me llevas rubio-gritó Suigetsu desconcertado ya que no se esperaba eso del rubio

-Naruto, sueltalo-gritó Sasuke ya que no le agradó lo enfadado que estaba Naruto y tenía un mal presentimiento

-ya estamos solos-dijo con enfado Naruto empujando con brusquedad a Suigetsu

-entonces quieres pelea eh-dijo con burla Suigetsu

-voy a partirte la cara, solo por acercarte a Sasuke-dijo Naruto con enfado y sin que Suigetsu ni Sasuke se lo esperaran golpeó al del pelo azul que le tiró al suelo y haciéndole sangre en la nariz, Suigetsu al ver esto y sobre todo la sonrisa del rubio de superioridad se levantó y comenzó atacar al rubio con todos sus fuerzas, Naruto solo esquivaba y no llegó a que le diera ningún golpe pero la voz de Sasuke diciendo que para sobre todo a él por que todos sus golpes eran directos a la cara de Suigetsu le cabreaba mas, no supo como pasó pero mientras golpeaba al del pelo azul se fueron acercando a la carretera que pasaban pocos coches en ese momento o por la hora que era

-Naruto deja de golpearle-gritó Sasuke sin entender el por que el rubio golpeaba a su amigo ya que él conocía a Suigetsu y siempre se comportaba de esa forma pero nunca se había propasado con él-vas a matarle-el rubio miró al azabache y vio que le caían algunas lágrimas y solo pensó que de verdad el azabache quería a ese tipo, y eso no le agradaba y no sabía el por que de ese sentimiento ya que algo dentro de él le decía que lo que quería es que Sasuke le defendiera a él, y solo le mirara a él, volvió a mirar hacia Suigetsu y es cuando no pudo esquivar el golpe de su contrincante que le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estómago y otro en la cara que le hizo retroceder bastantes pasos hacia atrás sin percatarse hacia donde se dirigía-cuidado, Naruto-escuchó el grito de Sasuke con algo de desesperación

-esquiva el coche, rubio-Naruto escuchó el grito de Suigetsu asustado y preocupado, miró hacia atrás y vio unas luces y después sintió un golpe y después todo oscuro

Continuará ….

Otro fic, no se como me saldrá pero será completamente diferente a lo que suelo hacer ya que cada capítulo parecerá que no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero si lo seguís detenidamente os daréis cuenta el por que de cada capítulo y cuando llegué el fic casi al final se descubrirá muchas cosas, el título puede que os guíe un poco sobre el fic … me encantaría saber que opináis, por eso algún comentario me haría feliz


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Se movió en la cómoda cama como quisiera quedarse un rato mas en ella pero unos roces en su cuerpo pero sobre todo un roce algo húmedo sobre su boca y cuello hizo que abriera un poco sus ojos azules pero no del todo, sintió ahora el peso en sus caderas como si algo o mas concretamente alguien se moviera con sensualidad

-ah-gimió con satisfacción para luego escuchar una risita en su oreja

-sabía que algo a si haría despertarte, bebe-abrió sus ojos completamente como si esa última palabra le despertara completamente pero esa voz la recordaba bastante bien y sabía a quien le pertenecía, fijo su vista en la persona que tenía en cima que le sonreía con diversión y asta se atrevía a decir que con amor, y solo pensar en esa posibilidad su corazón latió con desenfreno-por el pequeño accidente de anoche no pudimos demostrarnos lo que nos amamos-besó su mejilla-podríamos hacerlo ahora-besó los labios-pero lo mejor es que descanses, Naruto-se quitó de encima del rubio para tumbarse a su lado y abrazarlo-si no tuvieras que ir a la oficina nos quedaríamos a si todo el día, bebe

-Sasuke-dijo el rubio sin entender la situación pero algo le decía que era algo que estaba acostumbrado y que le gustaba esa sensación-por que te comportas a si?-no entendía el por que el azabache le tenía esa confianza ya que lo conoció la noche anterior, vale que llegó un momento que no estaría mal acostarse con el azabache, pero no recordaba haberlo hecho, y si lo hizo no entendía el por que Sasuke se comportaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida y fuesen una pareja estable

-estás bromeando?-dijo Sasuke levantándose un poco para mirar al rubio que este decidió levantarse y sentarse en la cama y darle la espalda al azabache ya que estaba pensando y desconcertado por las palabras y acciones del azabache-la verdad es que quisiera hablar contigo de algo que deseo hacer contigo de hace años-Naruto solo se tensó en eso de años

-que quieres decir?

-los dos llevamos como pareja muchos años y …

-que-dijo sorprendido Naruto cortando al azabache que este solo sonrió y lo abrazó por la espalda

-parece que fue ayer cuando me vine a Tokyo, me alquile este departamento y tú me pediste ser tu novio formalmente-besó el azabache el hombro del rubio

-que-siguió sorprendido Naruto

-lo que te quería decir-siguió Sasuke dando de lado el comportamiento del rubio ya que pensó que sabía lo que le iba decir ya que siempre que comentaba algo se comportaba como que no sabía-tengo veinticinco años y tú un año mas, y como sabes yo soy bastante conservador o tradicional, pero también se que tú eres diferente en ese aspecto-se sentó al lado del rubio que este miraba al frente tenso y escuchando con horror lo que decía el azabache, cosa que Sasuke se puso mas avergonzado ya que creía que lo que iba a decir tenía que ser la otra persona quien lo propusiera-por eso no insistiré asta que tú lo veas conveniente en pedirme matrimonio-agachó la cabeza un poco el azabache con un pequeño sonrojo-pero podríamos vivir juntos como pareja y no estaría mal por la edad que tenemos en tener un hijo-miró a Naruto con una sonrisa y se percató que estaba pálido

-hijos-susurró Naruto y al cabo de unos segundos se levantó ya que no entendía nada del por que le dijo eso el azabache ya que lo conoció a noche y tampoco debía decirle eso por el simple echo de que se acostaran aunque de eso no recordaba-estás loco, verdad?-dijo Naruto con enfado y el azabache no entendió solo le miró-no podría tener un hijo contigo-el rubio se arrepintió por sus palabras por el semblante triste del azabache pero sobre todo al ver como sus ojos negros comenzaron a salir lágrimas y eso a él le dolió como si eso lo hubiera visto en el pasado, se puso su mano en su cabello rubio como si en cualquier momento se marease por la situación y miró al lado viendo en la mesita una fotografía de Sasuke y él de adolescentes, eso le extrañó mucho mas, por que nunca se hizo una foto con el azabache y menos a esa edad, volvió a mirar a Sasuke que intentaba retener las lágrimas y de repente como si un flash back le llegara a su mente, se vio a él mismo en el aeropuerto con ese mismo azabache siendo mas pequeño prometiéndose que se volverían a ver y que se amaban, luego años después siendo unos adolescentes volviendo a ver a Sasuke que llegaba a Tokyo por que no había perdido el contacto en los años y decidieron ser novios formales desde ese momento, pero cada uno viviendo cada uno en su apartamento, también recordó todo de su empresa y también lo que solía hacer a espalda de su pareja a la que le decía que le amaba mas que su vida y él estaba convencido de ese sentimiento-lo siento, Sasuke, es que ahora lo de tener hijos no nos vendría bien-dijo Naruto-me equivoqué al expresarme-si tuviera que tener hijos sería contigo

-no pasa nada-susurró Sasuke quitándose las lágrimas de su mejilla con su mano e intentando hacer una sonrisa, Naruto solo acarició su mejilla con cariño y supo con ese gesto que le hizo y lo que estaba haciendo el azabache que le quería, que tenía un sentimiento muy fuerte aunque no entendía el por que de repente tenía ese sentimiento como todo lo vivido con él pero lo aceptaría, seguiría con su vida como la llevaba y no se involucraría con nadie

-que te parece si vamos a desayunar algo?-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-me encantaría, pero me dijiste que tenías una reunión a primera hora de la mañana-el rubio por inercia se miró el reloj y su mente solo le dijo que si no iba deprisa llegaría tarde a la reunión

-tienes razón-dijo Naruto levantándose -nos vemos luego

-además debo prepararme, tengo clases en el instituto-dijo Sasuke y le dio un beso rápido en lo labios-te amo bebe-y se fue hacia el baño y Naruto solo miró la puerta por donde el azabache se había metido, negó con la cabeza rápido y decidió irse a la empresa después de vestirse ya que tenía ropa suya en el apartamento de Sasuke aunque no viviera con él

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era casi la hora de comer y Naruto estaba en su oficina, la reunión había salido bien, y después de trabajar con su secretaria en unos papeles de unos socios decidieron descansar los dos en el sofá de piel que tenía en la oficina, pero la forma de descansar que tenía Naruto y la secretaria no era sentarse y cerrar los ojos unos momentos, no, era tener los dos sexo, como lo tenían en ese momento, la secretaria encima del rubio mientras se auto penetraba con fuerza y lujuria, mientras gemía como posesa, en cambio el rubio parecía que no disfrutaba de la misma forma, su secretaria era muy atractiva con sus grandes atributos, a parte que se dejaba hacer de todo o en cualquier postura en cualquier momento, de estar arrepentido por lo que hacía no se le notaba al rubio arrepentido, no era por nada por que sabía y estaba seguro que estaba enamorado de su novio, pero el problema de su novio era que no le gustaba los cambios en el sexo y por eso Naruto buscaba compañía femenina como masculina para tener mas emoción en el sexo

-si, si, ya acabo-gimió la secretaria sintiendo como los dos llegaron al climax, ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello fuerte del rubio para recuperar la respiración-a sido genial, Naruto

-lo se-dijo Naruto y la secretaria se levantó para colocarse bien la ropa, una vez echo sonrió al rubio con coquetería y fue a buscar unos papeles que estaban en la mesa, luego se acercó a la puerta

-llámame para seguir teniendo nuestras reuniones, jefe-dijo la chica y salió de la oficina, Naruto sonrió sabiendo que pronto la llamaría, otra de las razones por que no podía pedir a su querido novio que fuera a vivir con él y menos darle una copia de las llaves de su apartamento cosa que él tenía unas copias del apartamento del azabache, se levantó y fue hacia el ordenador y miró la hora

-la verdad no quiero ir a comer solo-se dijo Naruto y miró su teléfono para comenzar a ver todos los contactos de sus conquistas y se sentó en su silla cómodamente sin dejar de ver sus contactos asta que paró en uno que no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa llena de cariño y de amor, apretó ese contacto mostrando la foto ya que era en el único que tenía fotografía y se echó para atrás para mirar la foto con adoración-Sasuke-susurró ya que veía al azabache concentrado ya que estaba leyendo un libro y le pilló en ese momento para hacerle la foto, suspiró y miró al techo, y es cuando se preguntó el por que le hacía lo que le hacía-no puedo evitarlo-susurró para volver a los contactos y parar en otro sonriendo de medio lado-ella si que sabe como hacerme divertir en todo momento-apretó en el contacto para luego comenzar a llamar, escuchó tres tonos asta que una voz femenina se escuchó-Sakura, querida, estás trabajando?

- _he ido de noche, mi rubio_

 _-_ comemos juntos

- _y lo que surja_

 _-_ eso está claro y en el restaurante de siempre en una hora

 _ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Naruto salió de la empresa iba a ir hacia su coche asta que algo le detuvo, mas concretamente una anciana de cabello blanco, bajita con ropa blanca, el rubio la miró detenidamente sabiendo que la había visto en algún lado, estaba convencido que la vio en su sueño, por que eso que vivió la otra noche era un sueño estaba seguro, paró sin hacer ningún movimiento y la anciana lo miró haciendo una sonrisa, Naruto al verla negó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y los abrió, su sorpresa fue tener a la anciana a su lado sonriéndole

-joven, no te veo muy bien aspecto-dijo la anciana, el rubio solo la miraba-le ocurre algo?

-señora nos hemos visto antes?-la anciana no pudo evitar sonreír con felicidad y agarró la mano del rubio para mirarla

-no nos hemos visto realmente, Naruto Namikaze-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que no le había dicho su nombre y le iba a decir-debes de ser fuerte y cuando llegues al final te darás cuenta de tu verdadero amor, Naruto Namikaze, recuerda que ellos no quieren estar contigo y debes de cumplir tu promesa-la anciana sonrió y soltó la mano del rubio delicadamente

-no se de que me conoce, señora

-eres muy joven para ir con ellos-dijo la anciana con cariño

-por que no se explica mejor-exigió el rubio

-Naruto-el rubio escuchó un grito que se acercaba a él

-aún no lo conoces del todo-dijo la anciana y al rubio le desconcertó ese comentario

-Naruto-volvió a escuchar su nombre y decidió girarse para ver a su novio que venía, el rubio no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa cuando tuvo al azabache a su lado y le agarro la mano-no tengo mas clases y vine para que comamos juntos-el rubio solo miró donde debería estar la anciana y ya no estaba-que pasa?

-había una mujer mayor aquí-dijo Naruto-me dijo cosas que no entendía-Sasuke le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios

-me invitas a comer, verdad?

-claro-dijo sin pensar Naruto

-hoy tengo mucha hambre-dijo Sasuke

-si supieras el tipo de hambre que tengo yo-dijo Naruto acercándose al rostro del azabache para luego besar los labios con lujuria que el azabache correspondió de la misma forma asta que Sasuke decidió separarse del contacto

-estamos en un sitio público-dijo Sasuke con un sonrojo y apenado ya que vio como algunas personas les miraba, Naruto sopló de mala gana sabiendo otra de las razones por que le gustaba estar con otras personas

-dame cinco minutos, Sasuke-dijo Naruto sacando el teléfono ya que tenía que llamar a Sakura para decirla que no podían quedar a comer ya que le había salido otro compromiso-es algo de la empresa-se alejó de su novio que este le miraba y le esperó a que terminara la llamada, no espero ni cinco minuto que pudo ver a su novio rubio que sonreía con la persona que hablaba para luego despedirse y acercarse a él

-buenas noticias?-dijo Sasuke y los dos comenzaron a caminar agarrados de la mano

-esta noche no podremos vernos-el azabache agarró con mas fuerza la mano agarrada con el rubio-una cena de negocios, mañana te compensaré

-negocios son negocios-dijo Sasuke sonriendo-recuerda que a veces tengo reuniones escolares sin previo a viso y no puedo cancelar

-es una suerte que me comprendas-dijo Naruto y entraron al restaurante los dos agarrados de la mano y Sasuke cuando vio a uno de los trabajadores que se acercaba a ellos ya que les conocía y a si darles una mesa soltó la mano de su novio deprisa, Naruto solo lo miró de reojo por la acción ya que no le gustaba las muestras de cariño por mínimas que sean en público y menos en los recintos que había gente que podía verlos detenidamente, se sentaron en una de las mesas y no en frente del otro y cogieron la carta, Naruto suspiró como si estuviera cansado

-no se que pedir-dijo con felicidad y asta con inocencia Sasuke, Naruto solo se le quedó mirando ya que siempre su novio era muy inocente, le recordaba en cierta forma a un niño de diez años-ya se que pedir-dijo con ilusión y miró al rubio sonriendo que este no dejaba de mirarle, el azabache dejó de sonreír y comenzó a sonrojarse bruscamente, Naruto al ver esto se dio cuenta que no le miraba a él precisamente si no atrás de él, e iba a girarse-no te gires, es vergonzoso-agachó la mirada Sasuke avergonzado como un niño pequeño, Naruto alzó una ceja pero la curiosidad lo mataba y decidió girarse, y entendió el por que de la vergüenza de su novio ya que detrás de él había una pareja, una chica y un chico que se besaban con lujuria y se acariciaban cualquier parte del cuerpo, Naruto al ver eso entrecerró los ojos envidiando a esa pareja que no le importaba que le vieran mostrando su amor a su pareja cosa que su pareja eso nunca lo haría, demasiado que a veces era Sasuke que iniciara el contacto íntimo en su apartamento o el de Naruto, pero rara vez lo hacía, siempre tenía que ser el rubio que comenzara, Naruto miró a su pareja que parecía que estaba enfadándose por lo que tenía que ver sin poder evitarlo

-llamaré a la camarera-dijo Naruto

-que poca decencia en hacer esas cosas en un lugar a si-dijo Sasuke con la intención de levantarse para ir donde estaba la pareja

-Sasuke, cada persona son diferentes, y lo que están haciendo no es malo

-ves correcto que hagan eso delante de las personas y sobre todo delante de los niños?-dijo sorprendido Sasuke

-se demuestran lo que se quieren-dijo Naruto como si estuviera cansado

-eso lo pueden hacer en su casa, en su cuarto o en un hotel, pero no en un lugar público-dijo indignado Sasuke y Naruto se puso su mano en su cabello y el otro brazo lo alzó para que vinieran anotar sus pedidos para comer

-Sasuke olvídate de esa pareja-dijo Naruto con un suspiro cansado ya que no le gustaba que su pareja tuviera esos pensamientos tan antiguos

-yo nunca me comportaría como esos dos en público-susurró Sasuke de mala gana mirando al lado intentando no mirar a la pareja que ya se habían separados y ahora estaba comiendo tranquilamente pero de vez en cuando se hacían cariñitos, Naruto solo comenzó a pensar en otras y es cuando la camarera llegó a la mesa para apuntar el pedido, cuando lo hicieron la jovencita se fue y Sasuke miró al rubio para comentarle algo que estaba pensando o mas bien convencer, pero su semblante tranquilo cambió a uno de preocupación al ver al rubio con el codo en la mesa y su mano en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados como si esta le doliera e intentaba que el dolor se fuera al tener los ojos cerrados-Naruto te pasa algo?-el rubio abrió los ojos y miró al azabache viendo su semblante preocupado pero a la vez le veía hermoso y su corazón latió a una gran velocidad sin comprender el por que de su estado o sus pensamientos, inconscientemente agarró con su mano libre el colgante de cadena de oro que siempre llevaba

-estás hermoso-dijo Naruto intentando sonreír pero le dolía la cabeza y no sabía por que ya que le comenzó de repente el dolor, Sasuke solo le sonrió forzadamente ya que veía a su novio en mal estado

-será mejor que nos vayamos a casa-dijo serio Sasuke y con decisión

-se me pasará, princesa-dijo inconscientemente Naruto para abrir los ojos sorprendido ya que le salió solo el mote cariñoso que le dijo a su novio a parte que no sabía que le decía a si

-echaba de menos que me dijeras de esa forma, bebe-dijo Sasuke levantándose y poniéndose al lado del rubio-ahora nos vamos, te prepararé algo de comer yo mismo ya que no te veo buen aspecto, mi amor

-pero se me pasará y no creo que esté bien que dejemos el pedido a medias

-lo primero es que te pongas bien-dijo Sasuke sonriendo y miró hacia el lugar por si veía a la camarera, cuando la vio se dirigió hacia ella para explicarla la situación y ella comprendió, Sasuke al tener eso arreglado se dirigió hacia su novio y le ayudó a levantarse y salieron del lugar lentamente Sasuke agarrando al rubio de la cintura e intentando que su perjuicios de mostrar cualquier tipo de roce íntimo en la calle no le invade y dejar a su novio solo-puedo que trabajes muchos, y necesitarías unas vacaciones

-como mis padres-dijo Naruto serio y algo dentro de él le dolió-se la pasan de vacaciones y no les veo para nada, ni siquiera me llaman-agarró con mas fuerza el colgante como si eso fuese algo que le protegiera ya que no lo soltó en ningún momento

-eso significa que se lo están pasando bien y no tienen tiempo para una llamada-dijo Sasuke llegando al coche del rubio-será mejor que conduzca yo

-la verdad no tengo fuerza ni para discutir contigo ya que no me gusta que nadie conduzca mi coche-el azabache solo le sonrió y le ayudó a que entrara en el coche y después se puso el azabache en el asiento del conductor y salió del aparcamiento para dirigirse a su apartamento

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Sasuke este le ayudó a Naruto a ir a su cuarto y tumbarlo en la cama ya que tenía algo de fiebre, el rubio al estar cómodamente en la cama comenzó a dormirse lentamente y viendo la imagen del azabache cada vez mas borrosa asta que cerró sus ojos completamente durmiéndose en el acto y teniendo la respiración relajada

Naruto al estar dormido sintió como algo o alguien se tumbaba a su lado con delicadeza, no supo descifrar lo que sentía en su cuello, si era una caricia o el roce del cabello de alguien ya que estaba seguro que alguien se había tumbado a su lado y sintiendo como algo cálido se posaba en su estómago, estaba confuso ya que su mente estaba en blanco, no recibía señales de nada, ni olores, solo ese sentimiento de calidez que tenía ahora por que alguien se había tumbado a su lado y no sabía quien era pero estaba seguro que era alguien conocido

- _Naruto Namikaze, dame la mano y ven hacia mi-_ escuchó esa voz de mujer que estaba seguro que la había escuchado pero no reconocía, no podía ver nada era todo oscuro y quería ir hacia esa calidez que tenía en ese momento su cuerpo

- _Naruto-_ volvió a escuchar en un susurro una voz de chico que le resultó familiar pero a la vez no- _me prometiste que volverías-_ escuchó tanta tristeza en esa voz que quiso levantarse y decirle a esa persona que estaba con él, a su lado, pero no podía moverse, una gran fuerza le impedía moverse y asta abrir los ojos y era por eso que veía todo oscura _-no me dejes solo, te sigo esperando-_ quería tocar y ver a esa persona que le hablaba ya que sentía que se lo debía, a parte que no le gustaba escuchar ese tono de voz tan triste y lleno de dolor, no quería defraudar a ese chico, por eso iba a despertar y decirle que iba estar con él como se lo había prometido

ºººººººººº

 _-papa, papa-_ escuchó esta nueva voz de niña, que era dulce, enérgica y sobre todo alegre- _despierta papa-_ escuchó esta vez mas cerca, era tan cerca ese sonido que creía que le iban a reventar los tímpanos por ese grito, y se prometió que iba a castigar a esa niña mal educada por despertarle de esa forma

-como te atreves a gritarme de esa forma Linn-gritó enfadado abriendo sus ojos con enfado y levantándose de la cama lentamente olvidándose de esas voces o lo que había pasado cuando estaba despierto, miró con enfado a la niña que era rubia y de ojos azules que le miraba con tristeza-estás castigada-y la niña se fue corriendo del cuarto-odio a los niños-se dijo con enfado ya que nunca pensó en tener hijos y por un descuido tuvo que tener una hija demasiado enérgica para su gusto, suspiró y miró al techo

-Naruto que pasó con Linn?-el rubio miró hacia la puerta del cuarto ya que de ahí provenía la voz y sin mas sonrió al ver al azabache

-Sasuke-susurró

Continuará ….

Antes de nada esta historia no será larga … espero que no os liéis cuando leáis los capítulos ya que si os fijáis bien os daréis cuenta que todo tiene sentido … comentar a si se si os agrada este fic


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-Naruto que pasó con Linn?-dijo Sasuke acercándose al rubio con los puños en sus caderas y con el ceño fruncido

-que la tienes consentida-dijo de mala gana Naruto-y me ha despertado con un grito en mi oído

-tú también eras a si y sigues haciéndolo a veces-dijo Sasuke

-no soy un crío-susurró Naruto y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y se acercó al rubio y le dio un beso rápido en los labios

-buenos días-susurró cerca de los labios del rubio que este le comenzó a mirar los ojos negros

-buenos días-susurró Naruto

-no seas duro con nuestra hija-le volvió a besar en los labios pero esta vez con sensualidad y cuando iba a separarse Naruto en un rápido movimiento puso sus manos en los cabellos azabaches y besó con brusquedad al padre de su hija, Sasuke le correspondió poniendo sus manos en el pecho del rubio que este por lo del beso se sentó en la cama para luego tumbarse en ella y Sasuke en cima-bebé-susurró el azabache intentando detener ese beso tan demandante aunque él no quería-Naruto-se separó unos centímetros-está Linn en casa

-y si está la niña nada de sexo-dijo Naruto levantándose de mala gana de la cama sin importarle si había sido brusco con Sasuke al quitárselo de encima

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke sentándose en la cama y mirando su anillo dorado que tenía en el dedo y moviéndolo-podríamos llevar a Linn con tu abuela Tsunade

-para que-dijo Naruto con algo de frialdad

-he estado pensando y Linn tiene casi seis años y está sola-el rubio lo miró

-Sasuke me estás proponiendo tener otro hijo por que Linn está sola?

-si-susurró Sasuke y miro al rubio-no quiero que sea hija única, siempre he querido tener como mínimo tres hijos

-soy hijo único y no me ha pasado nada-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño que estaba en ese cuarto

-pero …

-no puedes pedirme algo a si-cortó Naruto mirando al azabache serio que este le miró sin entender el por que no podía pedirle algo tan normal de entre una pareja-para que te vuelvas a quedar embarazado tiene que haber sexo entre nosotros y tú eres tan …-el rubio no siguió al ver la expresión del azabache que era de dolor y que intentaba que sus lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos negros aunque eso era algo imposible por que empezaron a salir

-discúlpame por ser como soy y como mis difuntos padres me enseñaron-dijo levantándose de la cama Sasuke

-lo siento-dijo apenado Naruto

-cuando nos hicimos novios como cuando nos casemos tú sabías como era-dijo Sasuke saliendo del cuarto y Naruto se quedó mirando el lugar donde se había ido su pareja con los ojos entrecerrados

-creí que cambiarías-susurró Naruto defraudado y se fue hacia el baño, cuando entró lo rimero que vio de reojo fue la cadena colgada en su cuello con ese dije, se lo agarró y se preguntó por primera vez el por que lo tenía y de quien era ya que sabía que no era suyo y que el de él lo tenía otra persona, no quiso pensar mas en eso y decidió darse una ducha rápida y a si irse de ese lugar lo mas rápido posible

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-no puedo creer que tenga que ir a buscar a la niña-dijo de mala gana Naruto guardándose su teléfono y guardando las cosas en un maletín ya que trabaja en una empresa pequeña en Konoha que era suya, una vez que cerró la puerta caminó hacia su coche que por desgracia lo aparcó bastante lejos de donde tenía el trabajo ya que este no tenía plaza de aparcamiento

Naruto tardó media hora en llegar a la escuela donde estudiaba su hija, si tardó fue por el trafico que había a esa hora y los semáforos que estaban en su contra, cuando llegó a la escuela se quedó en la puerta de la escuela apoyado y mirando sus contactos en su teléfono con una pequeña sonrisa

-no creí verte aquí, Naruto-Naruto sonrió ampliamente al escuchar esa voz de chico y con tono de sensualidad

-podría decir lo mismo que tú Gaara-dijo Naruto mirando al pelirrojo a sus ojos aguamarina y después una mirada rápida al cuerpo de este, el pelirrojo sonrió provocativamente y dio un paso hacia el rubio

-siempre vengo a buscar a mi hijo, suelo hacerme un hueco y no tener visita con pacientes

-aunque yo tuviera un montón de trabajo mi adorado esposo me obligaría a venir a buscar a su hija-dijo de mala gana el rubio

-quiero pensar que no te gustan los niños a que no te gusta la presencia de tu hija-dijo divertido Gaara

-las dos cosas-dijo Naruto dejando de estar apoyado en la pared

-recuerda que Sai a quedado con Sasuke y los niños a cenar-dijo Gaara

-lo recuerdo

-como que también debes de recordar la excusa que le pusiste a tu esposo el celoso del por que no asistir-dijo divertido y haciendo una sonrisa Gaara

-puedo decirte lo mismo-dijo Naruto divertido y el pelirrojo miró a los dos lados y se acercó al oído del rubio

-estaré al cien por ciento para ti esta noche y espero que tú también-susurró en el oído para luego morderlo con sensualidad y separarse del rubio

-papa-el pelirrojo como el rubio miraron al lado y vieron a un niño y una niña, el niño era pelirrojo que les miraba con la ceja alzada y la niña que era rubia miraba confundida a su padre

-va monos, Linn-dijo autoritario Naruto agarrando la mano de su hija que esta solo miró al suelo pensativa-nos vemos otro día Gaara-y se alejaron de los pelirrojos

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

-de verdad que no quieres venir con nosotros, Naruto?

-tengo trabajo, Sasuke-dijo Naruto sentado en la mesa con los papeles

-te preparé algo de cena, cuando tengas hambre caliéntala

-gracias-dijo Naruto y Sasuke se le acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, el rubio cerró los ojos como si con ese acto sintiera mejor ese tacto y vaya que lo sentía-te amo-el azabache se separó un poco

-yo también-sonrió Sasuke-cualquier cosa me llamas y estaré aquí rápido

-recuerda que eres mi esposo no mi madre

-lo se, tus padres siguen de viaje?

-si-dijo confundido Naruto y eso lo notó el azabache

-pasa algo?

-no lo se, pero siento que eso es extraño

-por que lo dices?

-es que siempre están de viaje-dijo Naruto pensando en eso

-si lo dices por que no te han llamado eso significa que deben de estar entretenido y que se están divirtiendo-dijo Sasuke dando un beso rápido en los labios del rubio-será mejor que me vaya que Sai debe de estar al venir

-siempre vas con Sai-susurró Naruto metido en sus pensamientos y Sasuke le miró

-eso es algo normal, él es mi …

-me da igual-cortó Naruto al azabache que este alzó una ceja y luego miró al reloj

-quería comentarte algo-dijo Sasuke-pero mejor te digo mañana

-dime ahora-dijo Naruto y miró a su hija que apareció a la sala ya preparada y frunció el ceño no entendía el por que pero no sentía simpatía por ella y menos la veía como una hija, ya que algo dentro de él le decía que esa niña no existía y que por eso no tenía que tener cariño por ella

-esta mañana quería decirte, pero estás tan reacio a eso, que me cuesta decirte, con Linn fue tan sencillo-dijo Sasuke apenado, el rubio en cambio sus pensamientos estaban en la pequeña niña rubia y el por que la rechazaba ya que era su hija, y solo llegó a una conclusión que era las mas acertada ya que Naruto la veía como una extraña, como algo que no existía y que no le agradaba que le dijera papa-te lo diré sin rodeos-cogió aire el azabache y el rubio le miró serio-estoy em …

-ella no es mi hija-soltó Naruto con seriedad, sinceridad y cortando al azabache que este le miró sin entender pero al ver esa seriedad en su esposo por inercia miró a su hija que esta estaba sorprendida y unas lágrimas caían por su rostro

-que-dijo Sasuke sin comprender y el por que decía eso su esposo

-esa niña no es mía-volvió a decir Naruto con seguridad y Sasuke solo le miró durante unos segundos asta que su rostro mostró dolor por lo que había escuchado y sin pensarlo alzó la mano y golpeó con la mano abierta en la mejilla del rubio que este solo al sentir el golpe se puso su mano en el lugar golpeado

-espero que pienses lo que has dicho-Naruto miró confundido al azabache que este estaba con lágrimas en su rostro pero al no recibir respuesta del rubio optó por darle la espalda y agarrar con delicadeza de la mano a su hija y salir de su hogar los dos

-nunca creí que me golpeara-dijo sorprendido Naruto mas por el golpe en su mejilla que por otra cosa-y creía que era un niño llorón de diez años-inmediatamente el rubio al darse cuenta en sus palabras frunció el ceño sin entender el por que, negó con la cabeza rápidamente y decidió ir a cambiarse de ropa ya que iría a la casa de Gaara para pasar un rato con él

Una vez que se arregló Naruto salió de su casa con las llaves en la mano y las miró durante unos segundos asta que decidió guardárselas en el bolsillo de su pantalón, caminó unos cuantos metros ya que la casa de Gaara no estaba tan lejos a unas dos casas al lado, mientras caminaba Naruto con tranquilidad miró su mano, mas concretamente el anillo de su dedo, no parpadeó en ningún momento asta que hubo un momento que el anillo desapareció y vio todo lo de enfrente de color negro, sin árboles, casas y sonidos de coches que pasaba en ese momento, paró de repente y parpadeó rápidamente y miró el lugar dando una vuelta y todo seguía oscuro

- _debes de llegar a mi_

El rubio al escuchar esa voz de mujer que sabía que la había escuchado con anterioridad paró y el lugar dejó de dar vueltas, se puso sus manos en su cabeza apretándola con fuerza al igual que sus ojos que estaban cerrados, su respiración se puso acelerada e intentaba calmarla pero era algo imposible en ese momento

- _o déjame volver llegar a ti para que vengas conmigo, se que falta poco para eso_

Volvió a escuchar la misma voz de mujer que sabía Naruto que la había escuchado y pensó que podía ser su madre pero sabía que no lo era

-mama eres tú?-alzó la voz Naruto y sacó sus manos de la cabeza y abrió sus ojos sin darse cuenta que todo estaba bien, que había casas, se escuchaba los sonidos de los coches pasar por ese lugar-donde estás

-Naruto-el rubio al escuchar esa voz enfocó su mirada al frente viendo cada vez mejor al pelirrojo que le miraba preocupado-estás bien?

-yo-el rubio miró el lugar sin entender muy bien y volvió a mirar al frente donde estaba el pelirrojo que era en la puerta de su casa-lo estoy-dijo confundido

-soy psicólogo podría tener alguna sesión contigo y se recompensaría en lo que solemos hacer los dos-dijo el pelirrojo

-no me interesa tener un psicólogo, Gaara-dijo serio Naruto-pero me encantaría que me dejaras pasar-el pelirrojo le sonrió y le dio paso para que entrara en su vivienda que en ese momento estaba el solo y gracias a Naruto pasarían un buen rato juntos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke estaba en un restaurante con Sai esposo de Gaara, los dos eran profesores el la escuela de Konoha, ese día habían decidido ir a cenar en familia todos, pero Gaara no fue diciendo que tenía que atender aún paciente y que no llegaría a tiempo a la cena y Naruto que tenía que mirar unos papeles de la empresa, por eso Sasuke y Sai estaban con sus hijos en el restaurante para pasar un tiempo agradable, los cuatro ya habían acabado de cenar entre charla, los dos niños sobre todo el pelirrojo no paraba de hablar de cosas triviales que hacía sonreír a los dos padres, en cambio Sasuke se dio cuenta que su hija estaba demasiado seria y si hablaba parecía que era por obligación, a Sasuke eso le disgustaba ya que sabía que ese comportamiento era por Naruto y por lo que había dicho

-Linn-dijo Sasuke con cariño-lo que ha dicho tu padre no es cierto

-él no me quiere-dijo la niña mirando la mesa-él quiere a otra persona no a nosotros-el pequeño pelirrojo miró a la rubia y Sasuke hizo una sonrisa forzada, Sai solo alzó una ceja

-que quieres decir con eso?-dijo Sai

-mi padre a quien quiere es a Gaara-dijo con lágrimas Linn y Sai comenzó a reír y Sasuke solo esbozó una sonrisa como diciendo que eso no podía ser

-son amigos-dijo Sai

-y gracias a mi amistad con Sai se conocen-acabó Sasuke y la niña miró al pelirrojo que comía tranquilamente la porción de tarta

-lo que de verdad me importa es que mi papa no me quiere-siguió Linn cerrando sus puños con fuerza con enfado pero sobre todo con dolor-papa cree que no soy su hija y yo soy su hija

-claro que eres su hija-dijo serio Sasuke

-entonces por que dice que no soy su hija-dijo enfadada Linn-y si él no me quiere yo tampoco os voy a querer a ninguno de los dos-y sin mas la niña se fue corriendo saliendo del restaurante, los dos adultos quedaron paralizados sin saber que hacer o decir, el pequeño pelirrojo actuó como si no pasara nada y seguía comiendo el pastel, pasó un minuto que Sasuke reaccionó y se levantó

-voy a buscar a Linn, es tarde-dijo Sasuke-te pagaré mi parte de la cuenta Sai

-de acuerdo y arregla lo de Linn-dijo Sai y Sasuke salió del restaurante a paso rápido para ver si veía a su hija, al no verla afuera decidió ir a casa pero sin dejar de mirar el lugar por si la veía

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cuando Sasuke llegó a su casa tuvo la esperanza de encontrar en la puerta a su hija pero allí no estaba, pero entró dentro sabiendo que no la encontraría, Sasuke salió de la casa e intentó tranquilizarse por la desaparición de su única hija

-puede que haya ido a casa de Gaara-susurró Sasuke y fue hacia la casa del pelirrojo sabiendo que allí estaría él y que su hija sabía llegar a ese lugar por la confianza que le tenía a Sai como a su hijo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Gimió con placer el pelirrojo al sentir las estocadas en su interior, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y agarraba la espalda desnuda de la persona que tenía encima sin importarle incrustarle las uñas en su piel canela, como que tampoco le importaba estar haciendo ese acto en el sofá donde solía hacerlo con su esposo, como que también se sentaba su hijo como su esposo, sintió otra estocada mas y se corrió sin poder evitarlo y atrajo al rubio que tenía en cima a su cuerpo que este mordió su cuello dejando una marca roja que sabía que tardaría en borrarse y que se la tendría que cubrir para no tener problemas, se mordió el labio inferior y es cuando escuchó el timbre de su puerta que sonaba con desesperación y escuchó un gruñido de desagrado y se corrió saliendo de inmediato para quitarse el condón y tirarlo en la pequeña basura que había en el lugar, siguieron escuchando el timbre pero esta vez acompañado con unos golpes mientras los dos se pusieron los pantalones, el pelirrojo fue a la puerta para abrirla mientras se ponía la camisa, cuando la abrió vio a Sasuke que parecía alterado por algo

-pasa algo Sasuke-dijo Gaara de lo mas normal

-está Linn? No la encuentro, se ha enfadado y se fue-dijo Sasuke respirando con algo de dificultad

-no, no está-dijo Gaara encogiéndose de hombros

-Gaara que pasa?-dijo el rubio apareciendo en la puerta y empezando a abrocharse la camisa, pero ver a Sasuke en la puerta abrió los ojos sorprendido sin quitar su mirada azul en los ojos negros que le miraba sin entender que hacía en la casa del pelirrojo-Sasuke yo …

-te encuentras mal, mi amor-dijo rápido Sasuke y con preocupación y esto a Naruto le desconcertó por que creía que su esposo le chillaría, lloraría y haría algún tipo de berrinche de niño de diez años-viniste a ver a Gaara por que te encontraste mal y no quiste molestarme?

-Sasuke sabes que Naruto nunca te molestaría por ninguna tontería, pero estaba aburrido y decidió venir para que los dos nos disertamos en algún juego-dijo Gaara sin darle importancia a lo que decía y Naruto lo miraba sin entender el comportamiento del pelirrojo y se puso su mano en la cabeza como si esa situación le confundiera o mas bien fuese irreal

-si es a si, está bien-dijo tranquilamente Sasuke y se acercó a su esposo para darle un beso en los labios

-que ha pasado para que estuvieras nervioso?-dijo Gaara y Naruto vio como esos dos se trataban como muy buenos amigos y asta se atrevía a decir asta como hermanos, eso le confundía y no entendía el por que, ya que por la situación por muy amigo que fuesen esos dos su esposo le reclamaría al pelirrojo por que sabía que había visto lo del cuello de Gaara

-se trata de Linn-dijo Sasuke y Gaara le acarició la espalda para tranquilizarlo, Naruto solo seguía mirándolos-se enfadó y se fue del restaurante y no la encuentro, creí que estaría aquí, por eso vine-lo dijo todo deprisa y Gaara sin pensarlo se fue junto con Sasuke a buscar a la niña, Naruto solo se quedó en ese lugar sin entender nada, vio que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta y decidió cerrarla, comenzó a caminar a dirección a su casa o a donde le llevaran las piernas sin importarle donde estaría su hija, donde iría Sasuke y Gaara a buscarla, el por que Sai no volvía con su hijo, pero en lo que le molestaba o mas concretamente no entendía la reacción de Sasuke al ver a Gaara con la ropa desordenada y al él ponerse la camisa, cualquier persona sabría que entre Gaara y él habría pasado algo pero a Sasuke eso no le importó o aparentó no importarle

-no entiendo nada-susurró Naruto como si estuviese cansado, miró el cielo oscuro y se puso la mano en el colgante, ese colgante que no era suyo y que significaba algo importante para él y no sabía el que-mama, papa, volver, os echo de menos-dijo con dolor y unas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla-por que me habéis dejado solo-agachó la cabeza mirando el suelo y se mordió el labio inferior con dolor y una gran tristeza-quiero ir donde estáis

-por que quieres ir, Naruto?-el rubio paró de repente de caminar y alzó la mirada abriendo los ojos sorprendido y miró al lado, conocía esa voz, y allí la vio, esa mujer que siempre veía y le conocía y él no la conocía

-quien eres?-dijo preocupado y asta con algo de temor el rubio-por que sabes mi nombre? Yo no te conozco

-nunca nos hemos visto, pero desgraciadamente te conozco en estas circunstancias

-quien eres?-la anciana sonrió con cariño

-soy la abuela de Gaara-dijo la anciana y Naruto alzó una ceja

-no conozco ningún Gaara-dijo seguro Naruto y en ese momento un aire helado le hizo temblar y se abrazó comenzando a respirar con dificultad y asta le costaba tener los ojos abiertos, podía ver el rubio a la anciana de lo mas normal delante de él sin temblar, sin hacer ningún movimiento, miró el lugar con dificultad y todo era oscuridad solo veía a la anciana y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza

-aún eres un niño, Naruto Namikaze-dijo seria la anciana acercándose al rubio

-no soy ningún niño-dijo con seguridad el rubio dejando de sentir ese frío-tengo catorce años, ya soy un adulto, mis padres me lo dicen-la anciana le sonrió con cariño

-puede que los tengas-dijo la mujer que esta miró al lado y sopló-me alegra que me dejaras entrar, Naruto, llevo años intentando entrar-dijo con tristeza la anciana sin dejar de mirar el lugar que miraba, Naruto al sentir curiosidad miró y vio un pasillo, lo reconocía era el pasillo de un edificio, mas concretamente donde se ubicaba el apartamento donde fue a vivir con sus padres para expandir su negocio, el rubio iba a sonreír al recordar eso pero no lo hizo, no podía, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su respiración comenzó a ir mas fuerte, dio un paso hacia delante viendo como la anciana lo miró un segundo de reojo para luego seguir mirando al frente, Naruto se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior al ver como a unos metros había un adolescente con el cabello recogido en una coleta baja y de color rubio, tragó duro al ver como ese adolescente abría una puerta

-no entres-gritó Naruto con desesperación y lágrimas, no supo cuando comenzó a correr hacia el adolescente que este ya tenía la puerta abierta-si entras lo perderás todo-volvió a gritar y se acercó al adolescente pero al pasar por él lo traspasó entrando al apartamento sintiendo un gran mareo en su cabeza, cuando volvió a enfocar la vista solo vio una pistola que apuntaba hacia él, abrió sus ojos con terror y escuchó el disparo-Noo-gritó y todo se volvió oscuro

Continuará

Que os pareció? Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo … comentar para saber vuestra opinión

Si no logro actualizar dentro de tres días os felicito la Navidad a todos, pero intentaré actualizar


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

- _crees que esta vez llegará a nosotros?_

 _-espero que si, le vimos como abrió los ojos de golpes y después los cerró, sinceramente creo que ya está con nosotros_

 _-y de que forma?-dijo con preocupación ya que hablaban dos mujeres y la otra con seriedad y sabiduría_

 _-la forma en que estuvo la última vez_

 _-Naruto, te estamos esperando-dijo con dulzura y preocupación_

El rubio escuchó desconcertado las dos voces, que una la recordó como la de su abuela y la otra aunque la reconocía no sabía de donde la había escuchado, sopló levantándose ya que estaba tumbado en algún lugar donde no había nada, solo oscuridad, miró a los lados por si veía algo de luz pero no vio nada, tragó duro y por instinto comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha , miraba al frente sin parpadear como si supiera a donde iba, no supo cuanto tiempo caminó, segundos, minutos o horas asta que comenzó a ver algo que le llamaba la atención y aceleró el paso como si algo le dijera que fuera hacia esa luz tan brillante, cada vez estaba mas cerca asta que la luz le deslumbró que hizo que cerrara los ojos de golpe y traspasara la luz sin pensarlo

Abrió sus ojos con rapidez y cogiendo una bocanada de aire, solo miraba el techo de color blanco y tan soso, escuchó movimiento y asta una voz que no quiso averiguar si la conocía, sacó aire mentalizándose en tranquilizarse y siguiendo mirando el techo, escuchó mas voces que siguió sin reconocer pero parecían profesionales por la forma en que hablaban a parte que le estaban tocando, al sentir que esas personas le tocaban quería mover su cuerpo para quitárselos de encima pero no pudo moverlos, frunció el ceño intentando moverlo pero sus miembros no le respondían y comenzó a respirar con dificultad ya que no entendía lo que le estaba pasando y tampoco que hacía en ese lugar con personas, si lo última que recordaba es que salió de la escuela llamó a alguien a quien quería y este le dijo malas palabras para que no volviera a llamarlo y que no quería saber de él, ese día estaba triste pero no quería que sus padres lo supieran por eso decidió que aparentaría estar bien y cuando llegó al apartamento donde vivía con sus padres su mundo cayó a pedazos sabiendo que ese día era el por de su vida y que hubiese deseado morirse en ese momento

-Naruto-susurraron una de las voces que aún no reconocía pero sintió algo húmedo que resbalaba por su mejilla-no llores mi niño

-quiero morirme-susurró con dolor el rubio sin dejar de llorar

-estoy contigo, mi niño, no te dejaré solo ni tu abuelo Jiraya ni yo-el rubio la miró y pudo reconocerla, era su abuela Tsunade que le sonreía con cariño y asta comprensión-hay mas personas que te quieren-el rubio volvió a mirar al techo intentando mover brazos como piernas pero no respondían, una parte de él le dijo que eso daba igual, entrecerró los ojos ya que le vino a la mente esos momentos vividos y no entendió que hacia en ese lugar, miró a su abuela y la vio con la bata blanca de médico, confirmó que estaba en el hospital, quería preguntar por sus padres y algo le impidió que lo preguntara por si no le gustase la respuesta y decidió pensar que estaban de viaje como siempre estaban en lo que había vivido teniendo la duda cual era la real o lo que estaba viviendo ahora era mentira

-donde estoy-dijo con dificultad el rubio

-en el hospital-el rubio escuchó otra voz mas joven que no la reconocía pero a la vez la reconocía

-que me pasó-siguió Naruto sin dejar de mirar el techo blanco-me atropelló un coche, tuve mucha fiebre y no había forma de bajarla o el esposo de Gaara quiso matarme-lo último lo dijo sin pensar ya que era lo mas normal por que se acostó con el pelirrojo, pero le extraño el silencio del ambiente y decidió mirar al lado donde estaba su abuela y junto a ella había una chica de su edad de cabello rosa que lo miraba sin entender

-no sabía que conocías a Gaara-dijo la mas joven

-Sakura-regañó Tsunade la abuela del rubio

-no lo conozco-dijo confundido Naruto-o si lo conozco, estoy confundido-susurró esto último

-Gaara es Psicólogo y al ver que estás confundido podría ayudarte-dijo Tsunade

-y no creo que su esposo Sai te vaya a matar por eso-dijo divertida Sakura y Naruto sopló

-ya te hemos revisado, y todo está bien-dijo Tsunade mirando a dos enfermeras que había en el lugar y estas se fueron

-por que no puedo moverme?-dijo cansado Naruto

-es normal por el tiempo que has estado sin moverte-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Sakura

-no creo que por estar un día o dos sin moverme no pueda mover ningún músculo de mi cuerpo-dijo Naruto y vio sorpresa en la chica de pelo rosa y en las facciones de su abuelo vio normalidad pero con un toque de seriedad

-Naruto-dijo seria Tsunade-no a sido ni un día o dos que has estado inconsciente

-pongamos una semana-dijo resignado el rubio

-Naruto has estado en coma durante doce años-un gran silencio se formo en esa habitación durante bastante tiempo, Tsunade miró a la pelirrosa que está entendió que debía salir y a si lo hizo, en la habitación quedaron los dos rubios-Naruto que es lo que recuerdas realmente

-que tengo que hacer para volver a moverme y seguir con mi vida?-Tsunade se mordió el labio inferior por que supo que las intenciones de su nieto era evadir el tema de lo que pasó ese día en el apartamento

-rehabilitación-dijo seria Tsunade viendo la cara de mala gana del rubio-y tardaras un tiempo en moverte por ti mismo

-cuando antes empecemos mejor

-te haré unas pruebas y mañana cuando tenga los resultados comenzaremos la rehabilitación y también estarás un tiempo con un Psicólogo

-no necesito eso-dijo Naruto

-claro que lo necesitas y a si será -dijo con autoridad Tsunade y el rubio sopló-he llamado a unos conocidos que han estado aquí desde el momento que ingresarte en el hospital

-y donde estoy exactamente abuela?

-en el hospital de Konoha

-Konoha-susurró como ido Naruto y Tsunade alzó una ceja-fue el día de Navidad lo del accidente?

-no-dijo Tsunade-por que lo dices? Y que es lo último que recuerdas?

-tengo muchos recuerdos y son confusos

-ya veo-susurró Tsunade escribiendo en la libreta que llevaba en cima con seriedad-y que es exactamente?

-fui a Konoha por Navidad por que vivo en Tokyo y tengo una empresa-hablaba Naruto como si estuviera confundido-fui a veros a ti y al abuelo Jiraya, mis padres siempre estaban de viaje-Tsunade frunció el ceño sin dejar de apuntar en la libreta-y en la cena os vi a vosotros dos y también a-se quedó pensativo el rubio durante unos segundos

-a quien, Naruto?

-Itachi Uchiha y a su hermano menor-hizo una mueca con sus labios para intentar recordar el nombre, Tsunade solo abrió los ojos-se llama Sasuke y me peleé con un amigo suyo y me atropelló un coche

-Naruto me puedes decir la edad que tenías?

-veintiséis, si no me equivoco-dijo confundido por la pregunta

-ya veo-dijo Tsunade con un suspiro-eso no ha pasado nunca, quedaste en coma con catorce años Naruto-dijo seria y el rubio abrió la boca sorprendido para luego morderse el labio inferior y no dijo nada ya que se le notaba en su expresión que no entendía nada de la situación

-todos lo que has soñado o supuestamente has vivido no es real, Naruto-dijo Tsunade acercándose un poco a mas a su nieto y poniendo su mano en su mano y acariciándola con cariño-soy tu abuela y habla de lo que sea conmigo-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza-tienes veintiséis años y tienes personas que se preocupan por ti y una en especial que no se ha separado de ti ni un segundo y que seguro que está deseando verte

-no quiero ver a nadie-dijo Naruto intentando estar serio pero no podía por que estaba confundido y sus emociones estaban revolucionadas

-de acuerdo

-asta que no pueda moverme no quiero ver a nadie

-Naruto él estaba muy preocupado por ti

-no quiero-dijo serio Naruto

-de acuerdo-susurró Tsunade-te haré las pruebas y te dejaré descansar-sonrió la mujer y acarició la mejilla de su nieto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Casi dos semanas había pasado desde que Naruto despertó, la rehabilitación iba bien y Naruto en ese tiempo caminaba con una muleta y a veces sin nada, y eso le extrañaba pero lo dejaba de lado, lo importante era caminar lo antes posible, en cambio las sesiones con el Psicólogo no iban bien, ya que Naruto no quería hablar de nada y segundo el Psicólogo era Gaara un pelirrojo que le daba desconfianza en algunos sentidos y pensaba que estando con el pelirrojo en cualquier momento entraría unos azabaches reclamándole que estaba haciendo mal, en cambio Gaara no entendía el por que Naruto le trataba con tanta hostilidad ya que nunca habían hablado y eso era bueno para el paciente de hablar sin ningún problema de os problemas que tenía, pero solo veía a Naruto sentado mirando por la ventana o al techo como ausente y Gaara solo pensó que podría ser por los padres del rubio

Ese día Naruto salió de su habitación designada en el hospital sin ningún apoyo para caminar, sabía que si iba con cuidado no le pasaría nada además que necesitaba hacerlo por si mismo, siempre tenía las ayuda de enfermeras que notaba que le coqueteaban pero a él eso le daba igual, unas de las personas que estaba mas al pendiente de él era Sakura otra médico y por lo que le dijo ella misma era discípula de su abuela Tsunade y a parte que Sakura fue a la escuela con él cuando tenían seis años ya que los dos tenían la misma edad

Naruto había salido de su habitación lentamente y a veces se agarraba a la pared para no perder el equilibrio, iba tranquilamente caminando y concentrado en lo que hacía asta que se puso por el medio del pasillo ya que en la pared había unos asientos y por eso fue hacia el medio, caminaba mirando el suelo, mas concretamente sus pies, sopló con pesar al pensar que parecía un niño pequeño y sin darse cuenta su pie se tropezó con su otro pie y cerró los ojos para no ver la caída que iba a tener y sobre todo no pensar en el daño que iba a recibir, pero el golpe en el suelo no llegó unos brazos le agarraron con fuerza y notó un poco como se le dificultaba ponerle bien por eso otras manos le ayudaron a su salvador ya que sus brazos eran mas fuertes que los otros que le ayudaban, abrió lentamente sus ojos azules asta que enfocó unos ojos negros que le miraba con preocupación, Naruto se le quedó mirando asta que inconscientemente le empujó un poco para separarse unos pasos y poner su mano en su cabello rubio notando por primera vez su cabello largo asta los hombros y atado en una coleta, si no se había dado cuenta era por que la misma Sakura se ocupaba de eso, miró al de ojos negros y cabellos negros sabiendo quien era y cerró los ojos fuertemente por el dolor de cabeza que comenzó a tener en ese momento y comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás

-Naruto-dijo con preocupación la otra persona que era una chica y el rubio la miró y sopló para tranquilizarse

-Lucy-susurró Naruto y la chica no pudo evitar en sonreír con felicidad y el otro chico sonrió forzadamente pero se le notaba dolor

-te echado de menos-dijo la chica y no pudo contenerse en acercarse y abrazarle fuertemente, Naruto no la correspondió pero tampoco la rechazó-sabía que despertarías, pero como eras un gandul tardaste en despertar-la chica comenzó a reír y se separó

-has cambiado físicamente pero se que eres tú

-al vivir en Tokyo me costaba venir a verte pero venía las veces que eran importantes-sonrió Lucy-me llamaron que despertaste y aquí estoy aunque no quieras vernos a nadie

-quiero estar solo-susurró Naruto quitándose su mano de su cabello-no necesito a nadie a mi alrededor-les dio la espalda

-Naruto déjanos ayudarte y hacerte que esto sea mas fácil-dijo Lucy y el rubio como pudo la encaró viendo en ella preocupación y en el chico de cabello azabaches dolor en su mirada aunque intentara demostrar todo lo contrario

-hacer lo que queráis-dijo Naruto de lo mas normal para luego irse lentamente a la habitación donde en ese tiempo era su casa, caminó dos o tres pasos cuando alguien se le puso al lado y le agarró del brazo

-déjame que te ayude-el rubio al escuchar ese susurro miró al lado con el ceño fruncido para decirle a esa persona que por el tono de voz es de hombre cuatro cosas bien dichas para que no crea que es una persona desvalida y que necesita ayuda, pero al ver el rubio que era el chico azabache de ojos negros que miraba al frente con seriedad y con paso seguro decidió no decir nada ya que algo en su interior se lo impidió-debes de tener ganas de salir del hospital

-muchas-dijo Naruto mirando al frente con seriedad-y a si no ver las caras de todos de lastima-el rubio sintió como el chico de ojos negros le miraba con intensidad

-yo no creo que te tengan lástima-dijo con sinceridad el azabache y el rubio le miró con los ojos entrecerrados

-entonces tú no me tienes lástima?

-no-dijo sincero el de ojos negros

-por que? ni siquiera se quien eres-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido mirando al chico que este se sorprendió de inmediato al decir lo que dijo y después vio dolor en sus ojos negros y tristeza, Naruto mió al frente y sopló sabiendo quien era ese chico, había aparecido en esos supuestos sueños, si no era su novio era su esposo o alguien que conocía desde niños, pero estaba claro que no debía de creer en esos sueños aunque no estaba seguro en creer lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento

-de verdad no sabes quien soy-el rubio notó que le costaba hablar como hacer que se notara fríamente o indiferentemente pero si se notaba el dolor en su voz

-seré sincero contigo-dijo Naruto una vez que llegaron a la puerta de su cuarto y encaró al azabache con el ceño fruncido-no me importa nada de todos vosotros, no os recuerdo a ninguno, ese Gaara amigo tuyo no me agrada ni su esposo tampoco cosa que en este tiempo no le he visto, sobre ti, solo pienso que eres un crío que no tienes autoestima aunque veas a tu amigo Gaara revolcándose conmigo-el azabache no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que había dicho el azabache-o me veas coqueteando con Donceles y mujeres y eso no lo quiero para mi, no me gustan las personas que no tienen carácter, no quiero tener a mi lado a una persona sumisa por que eso no vale para nada, no se que serás mío en este sueño, realidad o lo que sea esto, pero si no tienes el carácter para decir aquí estoy yo no quiero seguir con alguien como tú, Sasuke Uchiha-el rubio le dio la espalda para luego adentrarse a su habitación y cerrar la puerta, en cambio el azabache se quedó mirando la puerta y lentamente fue frunciendo el ceño y también los puños, puso su mano en la maneta para abrir la puerta de la habitación donde se había metido el rubio

-déjalo, Sasuke-el azabache se giró quitando la mano de la maneta y su expresión se relajó tanto que sus ojos negros brillaban con ganas de llorar en ese momento

-Gaara, yo no soy como él dice-dijo con dolor Sasuke-no entiendo por que ha dicho lo que ha dicho de ti, ni tampoco por que piensa eso de mi

-por lo menos ha hablado mas contigo que conmigo y yo soy su psicólogo-dijo Gaara haciendo una media sonrisa

-hubiera preferido un sigo enfadado contigo por lo que me dijiste y como me trataste por teléfono-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-creo que me hago una idea de algunas cosas que piensa Naruto-dijo serio Gaara

-y Sai, donde lo has dejado?-dijo Sasuke para cambiar de tema

-con el niño y no para de decirme que quiere otro-dijo Gaara con un suspiro y Sasuke sonrió-se nota que no es él quien se embaraza

-por lo menos tienes una familia, yo en cambio-se mordió el labio inferior el azabache

-tienes la esperanza de tenerla con ese rubio que ni siquiera te mira y a parte has desperdiciado todos tus años al estar al cuidado de ese rubio

-Gaara el día que ocurrió lo de su coma él me llamó por teléfono ya que las otras veces yo no quería hablar con él y cuando hable ese día le dije que no quería saber nada de él y fui muy desagradable

-no te mortifiques con eso, Sasuke-dijo Gaara poniendo su mano en su hombro-has estado todos los días aquí, asta has dormido en este hospital velando su sueño

-lo he hecho por que he querido-dijo serio Sasuke

-a veces el amor no es muy bueno-dijo Gaara y Sasuke volvió a mirar la puerta con decisión de entrar-por que no vamos a tomar un café?

-de acuerdo-susurró Sasuke y el pelirrojo y él fueron a la cafetería, pero lo que ellos dos no sabían que el rubio estaba apoyado en la puerta y los escuchó

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Habían dado de alta a Naruto y Jiraya llevó a su nieto a casa, el del pelo blanco miraba de reojo al rubio que este miraba al frente con nostalgia. Cuando llegaron a la casa bajaron del coche y Naruto fue mas lentamente hacia la puerta, Jiraya abrió la puerta dando paso a su nieto, cuando llegaron a la sala los dos se sentaron cómodamente en el sofá y Jiraya siguió mirando atentamente a su nito ya que este no hablaba

-Naruto, siempre has tenido mucha confianza conmigo, puedes contarme-el rubio miró a su abuelo con seriedad

-me creerías si te dijera que no creo en esto que estoy viviendo?-Jiraya frunció el ceño

-explícate-exigió Jiraya

-es difícil de explicar-dijo Naruto-es como si tuviera sentimientos que no tengo pero a la vez los tengo

-la verdad es que no entiendo lo que me quieres decir

-te diré lo que siento por Gaara cuando lo veo-dijo Naruto echándose hacia atrás y mirando al techo con los ojos entrecerrados como pensando en el pelirrojo detenidamente-según me habéis dicho la primera vez que he visto a Gaara ha sido cuando desperté y que si pudiera tener algo en mi mente de él es por que él me hablaba en mi estado de coma como lo hacía Sai

-tengo entendido que aún no conoces a Sai-dijo Jiraya-y noto cuando pronuncias su nombre enfado y asta decepción

-no le he visto pero siento que lo conozco de hace mucho tiempo como Gaara-dijo Naruto mirando al frente-lo que te estaba diciendo, siento que a Gaara lo conozco de casi toda la vida, no como a Sakura y Sasuke ya que ellos dos siempre hemos estado juntos desde niños de pañales-Jiraya no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar eso-siento que Gaara es igual que yo, que ha pasado por lo mismo que yo, pero que él lo puede superar y yo no

-Naruto he estado hablando con tu abuela y me ha dicho que en tu tiempo de coma has podido vivir en un sueño y puedes estar confundido con lo que es la realidad-Naruto frunció el ceño y se levantó deprisa como si nunca hubiera tenido las piernas sin movimientos en muchos años

-no he tenido ningún sueño a si-dijo Naruto serio-pero no crees que es extraño que pueda caminar y moverme en tan poco tiempo?

-siempre fuiste especial para curarte y recuperarte rápido-dijo Jiraya con una sonrisa y Naruto sopló

-me voy a fuera a que me de el aire-dijo Naruto caminando hacia la puerta de la entrada, una vez en la calle se sentó en el escalón y puso sus brazos en las piernas y miró al suelo serio y pensativo-se que esto no es real y mis padres en cualquier momento aparecerán con una sonrisa-se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, puso su mano en el lado del corazón estrujando esa parte del jersey con fuerza

-tienes razón, Naruto, esto no es real-el rubio alzó la mirada y vio a la anciana de cabello blanco y bajita

\- tú-dijo desconcertado Naruto-siempre apareces, dime que me pasa y que fue eso que vi

-lo del apartamento cuando eras un adolescente?-el rubio afirmó con la cabeza-una parte es real otra tú la inventaste por que a si te proteges

-no entiendo por que-susurró Naruto e inconscientemente agarró el colgante que siempre llevaba puesto-por que siento que esto no me pertenece?-el rubio soltó el colgante y miró a la mujer mayor que le sonreía

-debes de recordad la verdad y para eso debes de despertar en tu mundo real, no en un mundo donde todo es fácil

-si hice lo que hice es por que no quiero sentir ni seguir adelante-dijo inconscientemente el rubio, la anciana le acarició su cabello rubio

-tienes personas que te esperan, sobre todo una que te echa mucho de menos aunque tú la dijeras cosas-dijo la anciana comprensiva-recuerda que esos sueños o los que sigas viviendo siempre tendrán algo de tu realidad-dame la mano, Naruto-dijo seria acercando su mano al rubio-todo en la vida tiene arreglo, y cuando ya no tienes confianza con las personas solo tienes que romper con ellas-Naruto la miró serio-aunque sea la decisión mas dolorosa que tomes-el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír forzadamente

-la última persona que vi en Tokyo fue a Ino, y hacía unos años que no la veía, crees que fue el destino?

-si-dijo la anciana seria-por que gracias a ella estás vivo-el rubio suspiró

-ahora entiendo por que siempre le hacía daño y él se comportaba de esa manera conmigo

-en lo que vivías querías pagarle con la misma moneda-dijo la anciana acercando mas su mano y el rubio la miró-no crees que es hora de volver a casa, Naruto? Llevo meses intentando a que vuelvas con tu familia

-de acuerdo-susurró Naruto-estoy cansado de vagar de un sitio a otro-la anciana sonrió de felicidad y el rubio le dio la mano a la mujer que este inmediatamente cerró los ojos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

 _-entonces has venido a Tokyo para divertirte_

 _-si, pero lo único que me pasa es que la conciencia me mata de hacer eso a mi esposo, a parte que le amo, no entiendo como él pudo hacerlo y ha estado durante dos semanas diciéndome que me ama en cada segundo_

 _-me cuesta imaginarme a Sasuke Uchiha sumiso y diciéndote te amo en cada momento-sonrió la chica rubio con coleta alta_

 _-es bastante escalofriante, Ino_

 _-sabes una cosa, Naruto, voy a volver a Konoha, creía que venir a Tokyo me haría ser modelo pero ha sido imposible y estudié algo de economía_

 _-Sakura te extraña_

 _-y yo a ella, nos llamamos por teléfono pero no es lo mismo, ella está centrada en ser la mejor doctora_

 _-y es la mejor después de mi abuela Tsunade-Ino le sonrió cosa que Naruto estuvo demasiado serio en toda la conversación y eso a Ino le extrañaba-entonces no te molesta que me quede aquí cierto?_

 _-no-dijo Ino y vio como el rubio caminaba hacia donde iba ser su cuarto por esa noche-viste a Luzy_

 _-en la fiesta, fue ella quien me invitó y fue la que insiste en que deje a Sasuke y que rehaga mi vida con otra persona_

 _-estoy contigo-dijo Ino-no crees que es coincidencia que conozcamos a la misma persona?_

 _-mucha coincidencia-susurró Naruto en un suspiro y abrió la puerta_

 _-me has dicho que tienes una hija, como está, se parece a ti-dijo Ino rápido como si quisiera detener a Naruto para que se quedara con ella_

 _-dicen eso-dijo de mala gana Naruto-pero no es mi hija, seguro que siempre me ha sido infiel ese infeliz-y sin mas se adentró al cuarto cerrando la puerta, Ino se quedó en el lugar mirando la puerta con un mal presentimiento y recordando como que por casualidad se encontraron en la misma fiesta y que cuando se iba Naruto se iba con muy mal humor y ella decidió seguirlo y es cuando decidió llevarlo a su apartamento, Ino suspiró y fue a sentarse a su sofá estirando sus piernas y cerró los ojos pensando como estarían todos sus amigos en Konoha ya que ella se fue a Tokyo con dieciséis años, abrió sus ojos deprisa como si algo le dijera que fuera a ver a Naruto y a si lo hizo, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo con los ojos cerrados, pero si sabía que estuvo una media hora o un poco mas, fue hacia el cuarto donde se adentró Naruto y entró sin tocar, mas poner un pie en el lugar abrió sus ojos sorprendidas y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules, allí en el suelo estaba Naruto tumbado, un frasco de pastillas vacío y polvo blanco en el suelo que seguro que todo lo adquirió cuando se fue de la fiesta antes de que ella lo viera_

Continuará …..

Otro capítulo que espero que os haya gustado … comentar para saber vuestra opinión

Si no llego actualizar antes de Fin de año

Os felicito el año nuevo a todos

 **Feliz Año 2016**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

 _-para que me has citado, Gaara?-dijo Naruto sentado en frente de un pelirrojo de ojos agua marina, los dos tomaban un café en la cafetería_

 _-me es difícil decirte esto Naruto-susurró con dolor Gaara mirando al café de su taza y sus manos en ella_

 _-no lo digas-dijo de lo mas normal Naruto-además no estoy pasando un buen momento con Sasuke y también por lo de mis padres_

 _-se trata de Sasuke-dijo Gaara mirando al rubio que este alzó una ceja-y de Sai-susurró esto y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos_

 _-que pasa con ellos?-dijo preocupado Naruto al ver el estado del pelirrojo-ellos dos son muy buenos amigos y gracias a eso conociste a Sai y yo os conocí a vosotros, tienen mucha confianza y nuestros hijos tienen muy buena relación_

 _-tú mismo lo has dicho Naruto-dijo Gaara quitándose las lágrimas de su rostro-Sai y yo vamos a terapia de pareja_

 _-no sabía que estabais mal además yo no creo en eso de terapias-dijo con una sonrisa Naruto por lo último dicho pero la sonrisa se fue rápido al ver como Gaara seguía serio y triste-dime que ha pasado entre los dos si te puedo ayudar lo haré aunque no esté muy bien por lo de mis padres_

 _-se que estás mal por lo de tus padres y quiero imaginar que Sasuke no te dijo por lo mal que lo estabas pasando_

 _-que me tiene que decir Sasuke?-dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño ya que no le agradaba que Gaara metiera en esa conversación a su esposo_

 _-le dije que te dijera o si no te lo diría yo_

 _-dime de que hablas-dijo enfadado el rubio_

 _-se trata de Sai y Sasuke-dijo Gaara con dolor-yo confiaba en su amistad y yo les pillé-el pelirrojo volvió a que las lágrimas le salieran de sus ojos claros-a Sasuke le di un mes que te dijera pero a pasado un mes y medio y no te ha dicho nada, me imagino que debe de ser por lo que pasó hace dos meses lo de tus padres_

 _-no vayas con rodeos Gaara no eres a si_

 _-Sai y Sasuke durante seis meses nos han sido …-el rubio no escuchó mas solo miraba al pelirrojo que movía los labios y se tapaba la cara negando con la cabeza y con lágrimas en cambio el rubio se levantó de golpe poniendo sus manos en su cabello rubio mas concretamente en los lados en la parte de sus oídos como si no quisiera escuchar nada, volvió a mirar a Gaara que seguía llorando con sus manos en la cara y miró al frente del pelirrojo donde estaba el sentado pero su sorpresa fue verse a él mismo con los ojos abiertos sorprendido y sus ojos azules vacíos, se quitó sus manos de los oídos extrañado de verse en ese lugar y miró sus manos que estaban transparentes, miró el lugar y todo estaba oscuro_

 _-_ papa, te quiero

 _El rubio al escuchar la voz de niña tan conocida para él una rabia inmensa volvió a ser, se puso sus manos en su cara_

 _-Naruto puedo explicarte-al escuchar su nombre en esa voz tan conocida y tan desesperado se quitó las manos de la cara y el lugar estaba cambiado, ahora era la sala de una casa, sabía que era la suya-déjame que te explique por que lo hice-volvió a escuchar y se dio la vuelta viendo a Sasuke Uchiha con lágrimas en su rostro y a él mismo que le decía algo y no podía escucharlo-entiende que me sentía solo-el rubio se puso la mano en la cabeza como si le doliera y se vio a él mismo que le empujaba y el azabache cayó al suelo para luego ponerse de rodillas-ya no tenemos nada, créeme -entonces vio detrás del azabache a la niña rubia que miraba hacia el azabache y a él mimo, caminó hacia ella lentamente y vio que lloraba y de repente empezó a llorar mas fuerte_

 _-te repito que ella no es mi hija-se escuchó a él mismo-y necesito tiempo, ni siquiera me apoyaste cuando pasó lo de mis padres_

 _-dame una oportunidad-escuchó el gritó del azabache ya que veía que el rubio se alejaba pero antes miró con odio pero sobre todo decepción al azabache_

 _-no te extrañes si hago lo mismo que tú por que lo voy hacer, voy a estar con todo Doncel y mujer que se ponga delante de mi-le dio la espalda-si es a si como quieres la oportunidad a si la tendrás-y desapareció de la vista de todos, Naruto se acercó serio al azabache que seguía llorando de rodillas en el suelo y miró a la niña que lloraba pero algo pasaba la imagen paró de golpe y de repente desapareció todo quedando todo en la oscuridad_

 _-Naruto te haré la misma pregunta, quieres darme la mano?-el rubio no miró a la espalda ya que venía de ese lugar la voz de la anciana que conocía perfectamente_

 _-no quiero-dijo con seguridad Naruto y comenzó a caminar hacia delante a paso seguro_

 _-no quieres darte otra oportunidad a ti mismo?_

 _-no-dijo Naruto sin quitar su semblante serio y siguiendo caminando que cada paso que daba veía una luz cada vez mas brillante y grande_

 _-quieres dejarla?-el rubio no contestó-la dejarías por que n has sabido afrontar tus problemas con tu esposo y el fallecimiento de tus padres?-el rubio paró de golpe_

 _-mis padres me dieron todo, nunca me traicionaron y me han dejado_

 _-la vida a sido injusta por que ellos han muerto antes de hora, pero tú debes de seguir con tu vida_

 _-la persona que dice que te ama debe de estar para ti para lo bueno y lo malo y él no lo estuvo, prefería estar con su mejor amigo, follando con él como la puta que es-dijo con odio y resentimiento Naruto-sin importarle que hacía daño al esposo de su mejor amigo que es su amigo, a su esposo que soy yo y a su hija, a nuestra hija_

 _-lucha por tu hija_

 _-ni siquiera estoy seguro que sea mi hija-dijo con tristeza-no quiero volver a verle, me ha traicionado de la peor forma_

 _-pues dame la mano y aléjalo de tu vida, Naruto_

 _-se que no voy a poder alejarlo de mi vida-dijo con dolor el rubio-le seguiré amando toda la vida y no tengo a nadie que me apoye, él es mi familia, hemos formado nuestra familia_

 _-tienes a mi nieto Gaara que te puede ayudar, a tus abuelos, a tus amigos y sobre todo a tu hija, no la dejes-el rubio suspiró y volvió a caminar pero esta vez con mas decisión_

 _-no he pedido tu ayuda-dijo con seguridad Naruto-prefiero estar con mis padres_

 _-no te alejes mas Naruto o si no no podrás volver-gritó la anciana pero el rubio la escuchó como muy lejana ya que estaba bastante cerca de la luz, le quedaba como tres pasos y su sonrisa se ensancho y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, por lo que iba hacer pero sobre todo por las dos personas que estaban en esa luz que estiraban sus brazos hacia él, una era una mujer de cabello rojo y largo y la otra un hombre rubio, Naruto al estar un paso de ellos dos estiró la mano para agarrar la de ellos, pero se sorprendió al ver el ceño fruncido de su padre pero sobre todo como su madre rechazó su mano con un golpe en su mano_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-que pasó Chiyo-dijo una rubia de grandes pechos con preocupación

-me rechazó, pero tengo la esperanza que esas dos personas le convenza de que vuelva-dijo la anciana con tristeza, la rubia de grandes pechos solo miró por la ventana con tristeza y sintiendo en su hombro la mano de su esposo Jiraya

-confío en nuestro hijo Minato y en nuestra nuera Kushina, Tsunade

-yo también quiero confiar en ellos, Jiraya-dijo Tsunade y miró a la anciana que esta con un suspiró se fue de la habitación y después miró al chico azabache que estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama y agarrando con fuerza las manos del paciente que estaba en la cama durmiendo

-es culpa mía-dijo el azabache como pudo por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos negros

-no lo es, Sasuke-dijo otro chico de cabello azabache con coleta

-lo importante es que Naruto despierte-dijo una chica de cabello rosa que también estaba en esa habitación-confío en el, seis meses en coma es suficiente para él-Tsunade al escuchar a la chica la sonrió al igual que Jiraya

-Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, lo mejor es que lo dejemos solo-dijo Tsunade y los que estaba en esa habitación sin decir nada decidieron salir, Sasuke solo se quedó mirando el rostro del rubio, cuando iba a soltar las manos de Naruto un apretón vino

-Tsunade-dijo Sasuke sorprendido y todos le miraron-me apretado la mano

-la otra vez abrió los ojos de golpe y luego volvió a su estado-dijo Sakura comprensiva para que entendiera que eso podía pasar, pero Sasuke sentía el apretón en sus manos y decidió mirar el rostro del rubio que seguía durmiendo

-vamos Sasuke-dijo Itachi y Sasuke con esfuerzo se quitó el agarre del rubio y puso la mano en la cama, una vez que la dejó vio como los ojos del rubio se abrieron y este movió su cuerpo quedando sentado con rapidez, todos quedaron sorprendidos y sin creer lo que veían

-abuela-dijo Naruto sorprendido y se miró sus manos y luego a los demás con rapidez asta que quedó mirando a sus abuelos-siento mucho haberos preocupados abuelos

-Naruto-dijo feliz Jiraya y se acercó al rubio para abrazarlo-estoy tan feliz que hayas despertado

-yo también-susurró Naruto y Jiraya se separó para que Tsunade le abrazara

-debería regañarte por lo que hiciste pero no pudo por lo feliz que estoy por que has despertado-dijo Tsunade y se separó de su nieto que este miró a las otras personas y su ceño se frunció al ver a Sasuke que este no podía dejar de llorar en silencio

-me alegra que estés aquí Sasuke-dijo serio Naruto y Sasuke dio un paso hacia el rubio pero paró inmediatamente al ver la mirada tan llena de decepción hacia él

-Naruto-susurró pero no siguió hablando al ver como la mirada del rubio se dirigía hacia su cuerpo mas concretamente a su vientre que estaba un poco abultado y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y pasó su brazo por su vientre en señal de protección-sabía que despertarías pronto-dijo como pudo el azabache sin dejar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, el rubio suspiró como si estuviera agotado y bajó la mirada-Linn desea verte-el rubio le miró con el ceño fruncido y cerró sus puños agarrando las sabanas, Sakura al saber que Naruto podría decir algo que estaba segura que se iba arrepentir se puso delante de él con una sonrisa y a si el rubio no viera a Sasuke

-todos estábamos muy arrepentidos, sobre todo Ino-dijo Sakura sin dejar su sonrisa y después abrazó al rubio que este no la correspondió

-Ino-susurró Naruto-ya recuerdo-se dijo él mismo y Sakura se separó de él-Lucy me invitó a una fiesta y yo fui, cuando salí del lugar vi a un tipo y le compre droga-el rubio hablaba como si se estuviera viendo él mismo haciendo eso-luego Ino se me acercó y me invitó a su apartamento por que me veía mala cara, yo accedí y fuimos, nos enrollemos pero no pasó nada mas, luego hablemos y me fui al que iba a ser mi cuarto, no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó luego

-es bueno que recuerdes todo-dijo Sakura-coincide con lo que nos dijo Ino-Naruto solo se puso sentado en la cama tocando sus pies en el suelo-no es bueno que te levantes, has estado un tiempo sin moverte y los músculos …

-no te preocupes Sakura-dijo Naruto mirándola con una sonrisa ya que era su amiga desde niños junto con Sasuke, ella fue su confidente asta juraba que también era la confidente de Sasuke, que supiera no tenía pareja estable ya que no le gustaba que un varón la dominase y que tuviera que dar explicaciones, recordó que antes de hacerse novio con Sasuke ella y él perdieron su virginidad juntos solo por probar y a los dos le gustó y se preguntó por que no intentó una relación estable y seria con Sakura? Los dos se conocían se aceptaban como eran, y no entendía que vio en Sasuke teniendo a su lado a Sakura una mujer que lo hubiera apoyado en todo-quieres que cuando salgamos de aquí tengamos una cita en serio?-la pelirrosa como los demás se sorprendieron ante esa pregunta, Itachi no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y miró a su hermano de reojo que agachó la mirada y dio la espalda para salir de la habitación

-Naruto, tú y yo somos amigos y nos vemos como amigos, no saldría bien-dijo comprensiva Sakura y escuchó como la puerta se cerraba sabiendo que Sasuke había salido de la habitación

-lo se-susurró Naruto-solo quería intentarlo-Sakura le acarició la mejilla

-en este momento estoy intentando tener algo serio con alguien, no me gustaría estropearlo

-me alegra que tengas ilusión por alguien-dijo Naruto soplando-ahora podríais dejarme solo por favor

-Naruto-dijo serio Itachi-siempre te he visto como un hermano menor

-pero tu verdadero hermano es él-Itachi se mordió el labio con fuerza-y aunque no tenga razón tú estarás para él, yo no tengo a nadie que me apoye

-si la tienes-dijo seria Tsunade

-puedes confiar en mi en todo-dijo Itachi-aunque Sasuke sea mi hermano menor no tengo por que complacerlo en todo, se que él no tiene la razón en todo lo que dice o hace

-Naruto estamos tus abuelos-dijo Jiraya

-y tus amigos-dijo Sakura-hemos estado muy preocupados todos

-tienes a tu hija, mi sobrina-dijo Itachi y Naruto lo miró-está deseando que despertaras para poder abrazarte

-Itachi espero que no te enfades pero tengo mi derecho en pedir una prueba de paternidad sobre Linn, desconfío en todo lo que tenga que ver Sasuke-ninguno dijo nada

-tienes tu derecho-dijo serio Itachi-pero creía que lo pedirías sobre el bebé que viene en camino

-dice que es mío-se dijo para si mismo Naruto en un susurro y fue escuchado por todos

-está de siete meses-dijo Sakura-todo va bien en el embarazo, no a querido saber el sexo del bebé, pero Sasuke necesita mas reposo y cuidarse, también estar mas tranquilo

-ese hijo no es mío-dijo seguro Naruto-no recuerdo haber tenido nada con Sasuke en ese tiempo ya que me enteré de lo que me hacía con su mejor amigo-los demás no dijeron nada-necesito pensar en todo lo que ha pasado y lo mas seguro es que también me haga una prueba de paternidad sobre ese bebé

-te dejaremos solo para que pienses y estés tranquilo-dijo Jiraya y todos salieron de la habitación dejando solo al rubio

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke caminaba por el pasillo del hospital con un vaso de té en las manos para tranquilizarse, iba metido en sus pensamientos y sobre todo recriminándose por haber sido tan idiota un tiempo atrás, el por que hizo lo que hizo si él estaba bien con su esposo, con sus pequeñas discusiones matrimoniales pero estaban bien, lo peor de eso es que hubo consecuencias, su amistad con Gaara ya no existía y su matrimonio iba por el mismo camino, paró un momento de caminar al sentir una punzada en su vientre, respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos y tranquilizarse, cuando abrió los ojos vio delante de él aún pelirrojo y a una anciana, conocía a los dos

-Gaara voy entrando al cuarto de Naruto ya que Tsunade quiere que lo vea-dijo la anciana, el pelirrojo seguía mirando al azabache con seriedad

-ahora entro abuela Chiyo-dijo el pelirrojo, la anciana miró a los dos que no se quitaban la mirada de encima y decidió retirarse

-no tardes, Gaara-dijo la anciana y entró a la habitación del rubio que estaba al lado derecho la puerta

-deberías irte a casa, Uchiha-dijo con un toque resentido la voz del pelirrojo

-Naruto a despertado y tengo que estar con él-dijo Sasuke comenzando acariciar su vientre para tranquilizarse él como al bebé que esperaba

-eso es lo que hace los esposos-dijo con sarcasmo Gaara

-eso es lo que hacen-susurró Sasuke ya que sentía que no tenía derecho en enfrentarse o enfadarse con el pelirrojo ya que a él también le traicionó

-no te queda comportarte como una persona sumisa cuando no lo eres Uchiha-dijo Gaara-a mi me da igual lo que hagas, no me importas nada, pero me importa que aparentes algo delante de Naruto cuando no lo sientes-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior intentando no soltar ninguna lágrima pero al estar embarazado era bastante difícil por las hormonas-como cuando fallecieron los padres de Naruto, tú tenías de apoyarle en ese difícil momento y no lo hiciste-el pelirrojo cerró sus puños con rabia por lo que iba a decir-por que estabas divirtiéndote en ese momento con mi esposo

-lo siento-susurró Sasuke

-me traicionaste como amigo que eras mío, me no necesito tus disculpas, intentó recuperar a mi esposo y cuesta perdonar algo a si, pero si ese bebé que esperas es de mi esposo -Gaara cerró fuertemente los ojos y soltó aire-se acabó mi matrimonio y me iré a Suna con mi hijo

-el bebé es de Naruto-dijo con seguridad Sasuke-ya no tenía nada con Sai

-Naruto ha dicho delante de Sakura, de sus abuelos y de tu hermano que contigo no había hecho nada con ese tiempo-dijo Gaara acercándose a Sasuke-y te aseguro que si es de Sai ese bebé haré lo que tuve de haber echo el día que os encontré a los dos y lo que le hizo Naruto a Sai-agarró con fuerza el brazo del azabache-te romperé la cara de niño bueno que siempre has tenido, Uchiha-lo soltó y sin mas se fue a la habitación donde se adentró su abuela, Sasuke se le quedó mirando y decidió sentarse en los asientos que habían en el pasillo, se bebió el té de una sola vez y dejó el vaso en la silla de al lado y puso sus codos en las rodillas y sus manos en su rostro, estuvo a si unos segundos y agarró el colgante que siempre llevaba que era un espiral y el que le dio Naruto cuando eran niños cuando se iba a ir a Tokyo

-perdóname, Naruto, fui un idiota que creyó algo que no era e involucré a Sai-susurró Sasuke

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-yo la conozco-dijo Naruto que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la habitación y sorprendido al ver a la anciana que esta le sonrió-siempre has estado en -se quedó desconcertado a no saber como decir lo que había vivido

-eran sueños Naruto que hacía tu mente para escapar de tu realidad pero a la vez hacía que vieras y sintieras lo que sentías en la realidad-dijo la anciana que se le acercó-no me he presentado soy Chiyo y soy la abuela de Gaara

-como hacías para que te viera?-dijo intrigado el rubio y la anciana no pudo evitar reír

-la familia Subaku No de generación en generación hemos tenido una especie de poder

-en otras palabras hacéis brujería-dijo Naruto

-no-dijo Chiyo-para que lo entiendas es un poder mental que hace que pueda meterme en la mente de las personas cuando están perdidas en un mundo que no le pertenece

-quieres decir que puedes meterte en la mente en la personas que están entre la vida y la muerte para ayudarlas a que sigan adelante

-si-dijo Chiyo sonriendo-y me alegra que estés con nosotros, todos estaban muy preocupados, mi nieto Gaara me comentó si podía meterme en tu mente para ayudarte pero no quise hacerlo por que hacía mucho que no lo hacía y hacer eso se necesita mucho chakra y acabas muy cansado, pero decidí venir

-no eres de aquí?

-no-dijo la anciana-soy de Suna y estado este tiempo aquí en Konoha

-Gaara me comentó hace un tiempo que era de allí-dijo Naruto

-decidí ayudar a despertarte cuando vine aquí y vi a tu hija-dijo Chiyo y Naruto bajó la mirada-ella estaba muy triste y para lo pequeña que es decía que para ella siempre serás su padre aunque no lo seas-el rubio levantó la mirada y miró a la anciana que la sonreía-puedes dudar en el bebé que viene por dudar en ella? No creo que sea justo, a parte que se parece a ti una vez que la has criada y has convivido se dice que el roce hace el cariño no lo crees Naruto?-el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír ya que la anciana tenía razón y no tenía que dudar de su paternidad con su hija Linn, era igualita a él y a parte de eso la ha criado y eso ya le hace que sea padre e hija

-gracias-dijo Naruto con sinceridad y la anciana sabía que le agradecía por lo de su hija

-no vuelvas a huir de los problemas, Naruto

-no lo haré-dijo Naruto sonriendo-he podido despedirme de mis padres y mi padre me a regañado como nunca lo ha hecho y mi madre me a golpeado tan fuerte que me acordaré de eso toda la vida-Chiyo le sonrió

-sabes lo que vas hacer?-preguntó la anciana

-si-dijo Naruto-yo no soy como Gaara de intentar algo que yo se que no podría arreglar con terapia-en ese momento la puerta se abrió y se volvió a cerrar mostrando aún pelirrojo que cuando vio al rubio le sonrió, Naruto al verle sonreír le devolvió la sonrisa

-me alegra mucho que hayas despertado, Naruto

-yo también me alegro Gaara, tengo ganas de veros a todos, sobre todo a mi hija-el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír

-saldré y le diré a Sasuke que la traiga, ya verás lo feliz que se pone tu hija-dijo Chiyo

-de acuerdo y gracias Chiyo por querer ayudarme

-no me las des a mi si no a tu hija-dijo la anciana-os parecéis mucho

-parecen copias-dijo Gaara

-has dicho que Sasuke está fuera, cierto?

-si-dijo Chiyo

-quiero hablar con él-dijo serio Naruto y la anciana y Gaara se miraron serios-no debo de huir de los problemas por eso los voy a enfrentar

-Naruto-dijo serio Gaara-Sasuke está embarazado

-lo se, le he visto antes y creo que está de siete meses

-no se lo que le vas a decir pero recuerda que está embarazado y las emociones las tiene a flor de piel

-quieres que sea sincero Gaara-dijo Naruto mirando por la ventana-me da igual como se tome lo que le vaya a decir, solo voy a ser sincero, algo que no he hecho desde el día que me enteré que me engañaba con su mejor amigo-el rubio miró al pelirrojo que se le notó dolor en sus facciones y hubo silencio

-iré a fuera y le diré a Sasuke lo de tu hija y que quieres hablar con él-dijo Chiyo para luego salirse de la habitación

-y empezó todo por los celos de Sasuke por que creía que tú y yo estábamos liados-dijo Gaara haciendo una sonrisa triste

-tuve de haberte conocido a ti antes que ha Sasuke-dijo con sinceridad Naruto y Gaara lo miró sorprendido para luego sonreír sinceramente

-ojala te hubiera conocido antes a ti que a Sai-dijo sincero Gaara y los dos se quedaron mirando varios segundos a los ojos asta que escucharon como la puerta se abría-he decidido en este momento divorciarme de Sai

-me alegra que lo hagas-dijo Naruto sin quitar su mirada del pelirrojo

-ahora mi matrimonio es una mentira y se que va ir de mal en peor-dijo Gaara sin dejar de mirar al rubio y los dos escucharon un carraspeo y miraron a la persona que entró que era Sasuke que tenía el ceño fruncido ya que no le gustó las miradas que se dedicaban

-Gaara al ser Psicólogo me encantaría ser tu paciente-dijo Naruto sonriendo y el pelirrojo le sonrió para luego negar con la cabeza

-vendré a visitarte para que no te aburras-dijo Gaara y sin mas se fue de la habitación sin despedirse del azabache, la habitación se quedó en completo silencio y era tenso ya que ni el rubio ni el azabache hablaban uno por no saber que palabras escoger y el otro pensando en lo que había visto en ese momento sabiendo que siempre había visto esa forma de hablar del pelirrojo y el rubio, miró al techo y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sabiendo que todo era culpa suya, negó con la cabeza y miró al rubio que le miraba serio y supo en ese momento lo que le iba a decir y lo que quería en realidad y se dijo que no iba permitir nunca que se saliera con la suya el pelirrojo como el rubio y que él estaba en lo cierto desde el día que se conocieron y se maldecía por haberlos presentado

-la señora Chiyo me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo

-también me gustaría ver a mi hija

-ahora es tu hija?

-quieres que piense lo contrario?

-no-dijo con rapidez Sasuke-Itachi fue a buscarla-Naruto sin dejar de mirarle con seriedad puso su vista en su vientre unos segundos y luego lo miró

-deberías descansar -dijo Naruto

-no estoy cansado

-lo digo por que estás embarazado

-dime lo que quieres decirme-dijo serio Sasuke

-sabía que pronto se iría tu papel de niño dolido

-Naruto no habido un día que no te pidiera disculpas y tú-Sasuke no acabó por que se mordió el labio inferior

-y yo que-contraatacó Naruto-quieres que te perdone de un día para otro como si no hubiera pasado nada-alzó la voz el rubio

-se que sería difícil de que me perdones por que a mi me costaría perdonarte pero no pones de tu parte

-crees que no he puesto de mi parte?

-no ayudas Naruto para que superemos esto

-sabes una cosa-dijo Naruto con tranquilidad-cuando eres infiel una vez lo eres siempre, sobre todo cuando estás con una persona que no amas de verdad

-yo te amo-dijo Sasuke ya que no sabía que decir

-puede que me amaras pero ahora o en ese momento no lo hacías-dijo tranquilo Naruto-Sasuke quiero ser sincero contigo-el azabache negó con la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir

-dame una oportunidad-dijo Sasuke desesperado

-te has estado acostando con él durante seis meses, Sasuke, no a sido algo puntual que eso se puede comprender pero acostarte con la misma persona durante seis meses eso no es normal, solo debes de pensar en tus sentimientos

-yo no estoy enamorado de Sai

-yo creo lo mismo-dijo Naruto-creo que ahora no estás enamorado de nadie, estuviste enamorado de mi pero ese amor se fue y no te das cuenta de eso

-no me hagas ver algo que no es verdad Naruto

-asta eso lo sabes tu pero no lo quieres aceptar, como sabes que ese hijo no es mío y dices que es mío para no romper completamente el matrimonio de Sai y Gaara

-Naruto tenemos una hija y podemos …

-por favor Sasuke acepta la realidad-cortó Naruto al azabache que este miró al suelo-ya no me amas y yo a ti tampoco-el azabache se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza-tenía que pasar lo que pasó para que me diera cuenta, no quería aceptar la realidad de mis sentimientos pero ya los acepto, no te amo, te quiero, eres el padre de mi hija, hemos pasado momentos increíbles y quiero seguir pasando esos momentos contigo pero como amigos-el rubio se levantó con algo de dificultad y agarró las manos del azabache-se que me quieres y por eso has estado preocupado por mi

-y lo que nos prometimos-susurró con dolor Sasuke

-tuvimos nuestro tiempo juntos, ahora toca compartirlo con otra persona-el azabache cerró los ojos y el rubio los abrazó, se abrazaron con cariño

-lo siento de verdad-susurró Sasuke-siempre te voy a querer

-yo a ti también-Sasuke sonrió durante unos segundos sin dejar el abrazo y dejó de sonreír-no quiero que por mi culpa el matrimonio de Sai y Gaara se rompa definitivamente

-se rompió su matrimonio en cuando Sai decidió acostarse contigo-dijo Naruto y lo separó de su abrazo y se miraron a los ojos-Sasuke

-no es tu hijo-dijo seguro Sasuke-ni tampoco de Sai-miró al lado y el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido ya que no se esperaba eso-pensaras que soy una …

-no lo eres-cortó Naruto al azabache-sabes quien es el padre?

-si-dijo Sasuke apoyando su frente en el pecho del rubio-cuando Gaara nos pilló a Sai a mi dejemos de acostarnos y yo no estaba embarazado-sopló el azabache-Gaara me dijo que si no te decía te lo diría él-sonrió el azabache-él te quiere-susurró-mejor dicho te ama, lo vi cuando te conoció y no quiso admitirlo al igual que tú-el rubio sopló-al tener que decirte yo me iba a tomar algo en uno de los bares cercanos de donde vive Gaara y Sai y una noche lo conocí-Sasuke no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa-en una noche le conocí y él me conoció, no se como pasó que nos acostemos unas cuantas veces asta que tú me reclamaste lo de Sai, yo ya ni me acordaba de eso, deje de frecuentar lugares y no volví a verlo, nos dimos los números de teléfono y yo no respondía sus llamadas asta que comencé a encontrarme mal y me dijeron que estaba embarazado, yo supe que era hijo de esa persona y en vez de sentirme mal me puse feliz al igual que cuando me quedé embarazado de Linn-se separó de Naruto dando unos pasos atrás-no he podido dejar de pensar en esa persona como que tampoco podía dejarte, nos prometimos que siempre estaríamos para lo bueno como para lo malo y eso hacen …

-los amigos-acabó Naruto

-perdóname-volvió a decir Sasuke

-sabes lo que debemos hacer, cierto?-el azabache afirmó con la cabeza-quiero el divorcio

-recogeré mis cosas y me iré-dijo con olor Sasuke

-no te vayas muy lejos-dijo Naruto acariciando la mejilla del azabache

-no quiero que esto acabe mal, quiero seguir viento como …

-amigos que somos-volvió a cortar el rubio y los dos comenzaron a reír -recuerda que tenemos una hija en común y lo mejor es que sus padres tengan buena relación

-estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo volvió acercar a su cuerpo para volver abrazarle con fuerza

-creo que deberías llamar al chico misterioso y darle la noticia de que va a ser padre

-debería de llamarle-dijo Sasuke-aunque creo que deberías de pedirle la cita a Gaara y no a Sakura

-y si Sakura me hubiera dicho que si habría conseguido lo que ningún varón ha conseguido asta ahora, una cita con Sakura Haruno

-en estos seis meses no te has enterado de que Sakura está con mi hermano Itachi, son novios-dijo Sasuke separándose del abrazo que se estaban dando para ver la cara de sorprendido del rubio y comenzó a reír a carcajada

-lo dices en serio?-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza sin dejar de reír ya que la cara del rubio no tenía precio-por eso la cara de Itachi cuando la propuse lo de la cita, creí que era por que lo hacía delante de ti pero la verdad es que quería ver tu reacción e hiciste lo que esperaba

-lo tenías planeado?

-algo a si

-eres un Dobe-sopló Sasuke negando con la cabeza

-y tú un Teme creído-dijo Naruto y los dos comenzaron a reír a carcajada y en ese momento entró alguien a la habitación deprisa ya que no esperaba que esos dos estuvieran riendo de esa forma

-que pasa aquí-dijo desconcertado

-Gaara por que no me dijiste que Sakura e Itachi son pareja?-dijo Naruto el pelirrojo lo miró sin entender y luego al azabache de la misma forma

-son pareja Dobe-dijo Sasuke

-Teme no me has dicho el nombre del padre de tu hijo, no crees que tengo derecho?-dijo Naruto y Sasuke sopló, Gaara solo los miraba sin entender nada-no te preocupes Gaara ese hijo no es de Sai, tampoco es mío

-que-dijo sorprendido pero también desconcertado, ya que seguía sin entender nada de lo que pasaba

-me dices o no, tengo que dar mi visto bueno-dijo Naruto insistiendo con el azabache

-Neji Huyuga-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa y asta con un sonrojo

.de la familia Huyuga?-dijo Naruto sorprendido-ese es un buen partido, aunque la prima de ese Neji tiene unos pechos-hizo con las manos la forma de unos pechos grandes y Gaara solo le golpeó en el brazo con fuerza, Sasuke al verlo sonrió

-le llamaré y espero que quiera algo conmigo-dijo Sasuke y les dio la espalda al pelirrojo y al rubio-Naruto espero que no seas un Dobe y le pidas una cita a Subaku No Gaara-el azabache se fue sin mas sonriendo imaginándose la cara roja de Gaara y la cara de susto del rubio, cuando salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta suspiró sin dejar de sonreir, vio delante a su hermano con su hija que los dos le miraban sin entender

-Sasuke que pasó?-dijo Itachi

-todo arreglado-dijo Sasuke

-ya no os vais a pelear mas mi papa y tú?-dijo la niña esperanzada

-no-dijo Sasuke-nos vamos a separar-Itachi como la niña lo miraron sin entender-es lo mejor para los dos-él ama a la persona que tiene ahora a su lado y yo amo al padre de mi hijo-acarició su vientre y miró a su hija que estaba triste-Linn, Naruto y yo te amamos y aunque no estemos casados siempre serás lo primero para nosotros, verdad que lo comprendes?

-Gaara le habló a Shin por si Sai y él se tiene que separar y yo estuve presente ante esa conversación y creo que si dos personas no se quieren no deben de estar juntas ya que lo único que se harán es daño-Sasuke como Itachi sonrieron y Sasuke se puso a su altura y la abrazó

-Naruto y yo nos queremos que no se te olvide pero no nos amamos que es diferente, eso lo comprenderás cuando seas un poco mas mayor-la niña afirmó con la cabeza y se separaron

-entraré para ver a papa-dijo Linn

-ahora está con Gaara pero como eres tú no le molestará que le interrumpas-dijo Sasuke sonriendo, la niña no comprendió lo dicho e igualmente entró a la habitación, Itachi en cambió comprendió ya que recordó lo que dijo antes su hermano menor

-como crees que lo aceptará Sai?-dijo Itachi comenzando a caminar al lado de su hermano

-tendrá que aceptarlo-dijo Sasuke de lo mas normal-por que en algo tiene razón Naruto de lo que me ha dicho, si una persona ama de verdad a su pareja no se mete en la cama con otra

-cuando quiere el rubio es listo-dijo diversión Itachi

-tenías de haber visto la cara de Naruto cuando le dije que eras novio de Sakura, a sido divertida y graciosa-dijo sonriendo Sasuke e Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse a Naruto al enterarse de la noticia

 **Fin?**

Holaaaa como ha entrado el año 2016 ? Espero que bien

Este fic llegó a su fin pero seguramente habrá otro capítulo mas

Estoy segura que no os esperabais un final en donde Sasuke y Naruto no acabaran juntos

Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


End file.
